Sinful Ballad
by Yaoi Mobile
Summary: Near has snapped, 'Someones' back. Can they save him? And if they do, will it only endanger them more? romance, blood, drama, sadness, and a bitter end that will leave you crying.
1. Prologue Say My Name

Near slowly headed up the rocky and damp path of the old grave yard. It was a Saturday evening so no one was around. The rain poured down, drenching the pale boy and making his shirt slightly translucent. His snow white hair curled and stuck to his wet face as he approached the tall tree on top of the old hill. Under the tree stood a modest grave that read Mihael Keehl upon its frame. Near slowly knelt down to it silently. "Mello . . ."

_Say my name_

_So I will know you're back you're here again_

_For a while_

Near lightly traced the name with his index finger, thinking back to days when rivalry didn't exist. A time when Mello had protected Near from being bullied, not the opposite.

_Oh let us share_

_The memories that only we can share_

_Together_

"Mello . . ." Near blinked away tears as he thought back on how they used to play together and how Mello cared for him so much. They both cared for each other . . . Mello just never understood how deep Near's care went.

_Tell me about_

_The days before I was born _

_How we were as children_

Before Near had arrived at Wammy's, Mello had been there. Mello had come due to some casualties in his family and the trauma it caused him. Near's face flushed as he thought of the first day he met Mello and the sparks that shot.

_You touch my hand_

_These colors come alive_

Near had been getting bullied and Mello stepped in and stopped the fight, taking Near to the nurse. Never once did Mello or Near leave the others side after that.

_In your heart and in your mind_

_I cross the borders of time_

There was a time where Mello was almost adopted too. Near had always listened to Mello talk about how he never wanted to leave. Not unless Near came too. Sadly though, the family didn't want Near. Just Mello . . .

As they were about to leave Wammy's with mello, they realized something on the hood of their car. Near was sitting there, holding a pair of scissors in his hand. Their tires . . . were flat.

_Leaving today behind to be with you again_

That night when Near had been sent to his room, Mello had snuck in. Near told him to go back but Mello refused. He crawled into bed with Near, immediately pulling Near into his chest spooning him.

_We breath the air_

A silence had past and Near thought Mello had gone to sleep . . . that is, until he felt Mello's slender hand curling a lock of his hair.

_Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?_

Near remained quiet, acting as if asleep, listening.

_You're not aware_

_Your hands keep still_

Suddenly, Mello whispered something that could only be made out as one thing.

_You just don't know that I am here_

"I love you"

_It hurts too much_

_I pray now that soon you're released_

_To where you belong _

Near jolted out of his memories. He was crying. Tears flowed like unstoppable waterfalls down his tinted cheeks. "Why?!"

_You touch my hand_

_These colors come alive_

_In your heart and in your mind_

_I cross the borders of time_

_Leaving today behind to be with you again_

Near cried harder. "Why did you leave me!?" Near didn't bother wiping away the salty liquid that clouded his vision. "Why did you say that yet hate me at the very end?!"

_Please say my name_

_Remember who i am _

Near whimpered as he slowly pulled out a blade he had hidden in his sleeve. "Please . . . Meet me there?"

_You will find me in the world of yesterday_

_You drift away again_

_Too far from where I am_

_When you ask me who I am_

Near choked out more tears as he slowly looked at the blade. "There . . . we can be together like we used to . . ." Near looked at the grave "Please . . . though . . . before I join you . . ."

_Say my name_

Near bit his bottom lip.

_These colors come alive_

"Please . . ."

_In your heart and in your mind_

Near slowly lifted the blade to his heart

_I cross the borders of time_

"Please . . ."

_Leaving today behind to be with you again_

"_Say my name_" Near whispered, right as he was about to thrust the blade ino his chest, something he heard made him freeze dead in his tracks. His hand quivered at thw warmth he felt and at the figure who now stood behind him.

"Near . . ." The tall blonde whispered, his cheek touched Near's, as he took the blade away.


	2. Ghost Love

1**Authors Notes: WOW, that was easier then I thought. Thank you guys so much for the reviews, Sorry bout the whole cliff hanger (don't kill me) Just wanted to test things before I did more. Well here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the death note characters ;; **

Near's heart raced as he felt the hot breath on his cheek. His black eyes were wide with shock and tears. "Now Near, why in gods name would you even consider letting your emotions go to such an extreme?" The blonde frowned, setting the knife down but keeping his cheek on Nears. He could feel the heat emitting from Near's blush and could hear his pulse thumping rapidly. The blonde took Near's shaking hand with his own, warmer ones. "Well, are you going to answer. . .? " He whispered, his voice in mono tone. "You weren't upset at my funeral, why now?"

Near still said nothing. This was a dream . . . it had to be. Mello was dead, thats why Near was here, to be with him. Near quickly shoved away from the blonde. It was not Mello, it wasn't! Near stumbled and looked at the boy. It was . . . it was Mello. His blonde hair blue in the wind, some strands sticking to his scarred face. His dark sapphire eyes watched Near intensely, burning into Nears very center and sending a chill up his spine. The rain poured harder as Mello stood up, walking over to Near. He looked like a jungle cat stalking his prey. Swift, yet graceful. He looked almost as if he were in phantom form, though he obviously wasn't. Near slowly opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. His bottom lip quivered as Mello got closer. "Why were you going to do it?" Mello asked his voice getting more fierce as he lifted up the small albino and pinned him to the tree. "Did you miss tormenting me?"

Near continued to stare gap mouthed as Mello's glare intensified. He was mad, but near couldn't react, he was here. Mello was here. The Mello he had dreamed about and cried about. The Mello he would kill himself for. The Mello he felt so deeply for. He was right in front of him, pinning Near to a tree and still, he could say nothing. Mello growled a bit, slamming Near's back into the tree. Why would Near even consider killing himself? What would drive him so far? And why in the hell wouldn't Near answer him?! _  
_

"M-e-l-l-o?" Near asked, pronouncing each letter carefully. "Yes? Are you back on earth you-" Mello was cut off. Everything froze into silence except the pounding of the rain and sky. He slowly dropped Near's shoulders, letting them slack. Near had wrapped his arms around Mello's waist in a constricting hug. His face buried in Mello's chest. Mello could hear light sobs coming for the boy. "N-Near?" He asked questioningly as his face heated. "Mello!" Near chocked out shaking. "I-its really you! You-you're alive!" He stuttered, crying harder. Now that Mello thought of it, had Near been crying when he got here? He thought it had been the rain but maybe . . . he looked down. "Near. . .?"

Near looked up at Mello, tears mixing with the rain and making his face drip with the salty liquid. "I thought you were gone for good! I couldn't take it!" Mello's eyes widened. Near . . . had missed him? "Near . . . what the hell are you saying?! I'm your enemy! Your rival! Unless you mean you missed torturing me." Near shook his head. "Mello I-" Near was cut off by thunder and lightning crashing behind them. Was he going to tell him the truth?

Mello's eyes lit up and faded back with the light from the electric chaos in the sky. The rain continued to fall. Mello's hair was dripping and Nears curls had straightened. Near's pale skin shown through his wet and over sized white shirt. His cheeks were a light tint of pink, matching Mello's. Near looked down as he released Mello from his grasp. He could feel it coming. The fear, the anxiety and the nausea. Rejection was all that ran through his mind when he thought of how Mello would react. "Well?" Mello asked, raising a brow. Why was Near quiet now? He was quiet before but now he looked guilty. "Come one Near, just say it." 'This will probably be my last chance' Near thought as he looked up. "Mello, do you remember . . . When we were children?"

"Yeah, Matt and I-"

"No, before Matt came. Do you remember back when we were friends?"  
"When we were . . ." Mello trailed off in thought as thunder shocked behind them.

**--FLASH BACK--**

It was an early December morning at Wammy's orphanage. The white snow fell lightly on the already pale ground. Mello, Age 7, had just walked outside to play in the court yard when he watched a sleek black car slide up the drive way. When it came to a stop, He saw Roger walk out to greet whoever was coming. Out of the drivers seat came Watari, the real founder of Wammy's though at the time, Mello didn't know this. He just knew Watari as Rogers friend. They shook hands and spoke for a minute, though to far for Mello to hear, he assumed it was whoever else was in the car since they kept pointing towards the backseat. After they were done, Watari opened the door and out stepped a small boy. His hair and skin matched the snow he stood in and his black eyes looked like endless pools of water. He almost seemed to glow like the moon.

_We used to swim the same moonlight waters_

It wasn't till later that Mello actually met this boy though. It was the day after the boy rumored to be called 'Near' had arrived. Mello had been on his way to the library when he over heard a fight. Curiosity sparking in the child's mind, he rushed to investigate. When he arrived, he saw Near being beaten up and picked on by some of the older boys. Mello usually liked to watch fights or join in but this simply horrified him. Near was only 5 and these boys were from 10 to 12. Acting quickly, Mello rushed in and sprayed his candy spray in their eyes. In the confusion, he had grabbed Near and rushed him to the nurse's office.

_  
Oceans away from the wakeful day  
_

Near seemed happy when he was finally bandaged up. After that, Near followed Mello everywhere, and when he didn't, Mello would keep a close eye on him.However, Near was un aware about the consequences Mello would soon have to pay for messing with the older kids.

_  
- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you_

One day, Mello was outside and the group he had attacked decided it was time to teach him a lesson. One he would never forget . . . and never regret.It was Near that found his bleeding body lying face down in the dirt. Unable to carry him, Near quickly, taking his knowledge of injuries, made a tourniquet, stopping the bleeding. That was the moment that Mello realized, he needed Near as much as Near needed him.

_  
If you be the one to cut me  
Ill bleed forever  
--_

Mello's eyes were in a blank daze as Near watched him remember more and more of what he locked away all those years ago.

_  
Scent of the sea before the waking of the world  
Brings me to thee  
Into the blue memory_

--continue flash back--

Mello had just turned 9 and he was waiting outside Roger's office as he spoke with a man and woman who had seen what they wanted in Mello. Mello sat on the floor, his blonde hair covering his disappointed face. He looked up only at the sound of footsteps in front of him. He frowned when he saw who it was. There before him stood his best and only friend, Near. Near's eyes were huge and watery when he realized Mello was not in trouble but being adopted. The thing Near and him both had feared most since they had become friends. Mello explained how he tried to get them to take Near as well but they only wanted him. Near just starred at him. His orb like eyes letting tears fall. Mello extended his hand to wipe them away but Near took off.

_  
- My fall will be for you -  
My fall will be for you  
My love will be in you_

Mello sniffled as he walked out the door with his new parents. He hadnt been able to find Near to say goodbye and now it was too late. He watched the ground as they walked. His head remained still until he was startled by a shriek like gasp from his new 'mother'. He looked up to see what she was freaking out about and saw him.

_  
If you be the one to cut me_

The tires were slashed . . . and on the hood sat Near with a pair of his art scissors.

_  
I will bleed forever  
_

_--_

Thoughts raced through Mello's head as he slowly began to look down. Why had he forgotten this?

_  
Into the blue memory  
_

-- continue --

Near was yelled at and sent to his room as Roger apologized and explained on replacing the tires. While he did so, Mello threw his suit case on the ground making a loud crash. Everyone looked at him in confusion to his angered face. "SEE? I BELONG HERE! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE AND I WONT!" With that, Mello took off into the halls.

_  
A siren from the deep came to me  
Sang my name my longing  
Still I write my songs about that dream of mine  
Worth everything I may ever be  
_

It was late at night when Mello finally came out of his hiding spot in his closet. He swiftly ran down the hall and peeked into Nears room, closing the door behind him. Mello watched as Near sat up, rubbing his eyes. Mello ran over and hugged Near, crawling into bed with him. Near looked utterly confused as Mello curled up next to him. He tried to convince Mello out of it But being Mello, it was hopeless and be soon gave up.

_The Child will be born againThat siren carried him to me_

Mello curved in a way that he could pull Near in close and hold him against his chest, spooning.After a short time, Mello thought Near had fallen asleep and he began to curl Near's hair, enjoying the light and calm feeling it brought him. His heart raced and his face flushed as he looked at the boy he was holding. He didn't know how the words formed from his lips but they managed to slip out clear as day."I love you . . ."

_First of them true loves  
Singing on the shoulders of an angel  
Without care for love n loss  
_

About a year later, Matt came and the successor fight began. It wasn't bad at first, in fact, the two were fine. It was Mello who had been hearing false rumors from Matt and his new friends that mad Him begin to hate Near. That hate turned into pure disgust and the two never spoke of their sweet past ever again. Soon after that Mello left and chased after kira who had killed L.

_Bring me home or leave me be _

_--_

Mello slowly came back to reality and looked at Near. His skin and hair was as white as snow and his eyes were like deep pools of water. His whole body seemed to glow like the moon. Mello's bottom lib trembled as he began to break down. Looking back, it should have been obvious that the rumors were lies but . . .

_My love in the dark heart of the night_

Near smiled a bit hopefully. "Do you remember now Mello?" All Near got was a shaky, "Dear god . . . " Near's eyes widened in confusion. "Mello?" Mello slowly smirked sadly at Near. His sapphire eyes were glistening with shame as he whispered. "I lost my way."

_I have lost the path before me_

"You always followed me and kept me safe as I did to you. But I stopped and believed the lies i was told. I didnt realize that . . ."

_  
The one behind will lead me_

Mello cut off, hugging Near. His cheeks were pink and covered in rain water and tears. His hair stuck to Near's cheeks as he buried his face in the smaller boys shoulder. "Near . . ."

_Take me  
Cure me  
Kill me  
Bring me home  
Every way  
Every day  
Just another loop in the hangmans noose  
_

Near's eyes remained on Mello's silent sobbing figure, waiting for him to finish his sentence. "Yes Mello?"

_Take me, cure me, kill me, bring me home  
Every way, every day_

"I'm so sorry . . ." Mello choked out, still thinking of the day he expressed his unknown feelings to his sleeping friend.

_I keep on watching us sleep  
_

Near let an honest smile cross his face. "It's okay Mello, I forgive you." Mello shook his head pulling away and looking at Near fiercely. "NO!"

_  
Relive the old sin of Adam and Eve_

"IT IS NOT OKAY! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME?!"

_  
Of you and me_

Near smiled, caressing Mello's cheek. "Mello, I do because . . ."

_Forgive the adoring beast_

"Because?" Mello asked, struggling to understand any reason he should be forgiven.

_Redeem me into childhood_

"I know" Near smiled.

_  
Show me myself without the shell_

"You wouldn't have done it, had you not been pulled in. And . . ."

_  
Like the advent of May_

"And??" Mello asked curiously.

_  
Ill be there when you say_

"I love you too"

_  
Time to never hold our love_

Mello's eyes widened

_My fall will be for you_

Near slowly pulled Mello's face towards his own.

_My love will be in you_

Mello, filled in the gap between them, touching their lips. And for the first time in years,

_You were the one to cut me_

They felt . . .

_So Ill bleed forever _

Complete. . .

* * *

**NOTES: Whew, that took a while. LOL, at first I was having one heck of a time with the song. I couldn't find the perfect one. I was hoping on using another within temptation song but nightwish works too. The song is called ghost love score, just in case you like it ;3 I hope you all liked it! PLZ review! ****P.S. Sorry if its another cliff hanger XD**


	3. Explanation

1**Author's Notes: Hey guys, sorry bout the typos. My spell check busted on me so I had no idea ..' As many of you may or may not be wondering, this is the chapter where it explains how Mello is alive. Someone mentioned how this fanfic reminded them of another and in all honesty, this is an idea I've had for a while and I've only read a few MelloXNear fics so I don't know where they got that vibe but . . . if I did do something similar, I do apologize in advance**. **And I'm sorry for the lack of a song in this chapter, I am a very picky person and whenever I thought one was good, there was just one flaw that made me say no DX** **plz enjoy any way!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own the Death Note characters, HOWEVER, I do own Cassandra. She is my OC and I would like to keep it that way! Kayla is also mine in a way, I based her off of one of my best friends so . . .**

Their lips remained connected, neither boy wanting to break apart. Mello slowly placed his cheek on Nears', only for Near to pull away, a smile on his face with a tint of pink. Mello gave a disappointed look but then smiled a bit. "Now Mello, that I know you are indeed, here," Near started looking up a bit to avoid Mello's questioning glance. "HOW are you here?" At first, Mello didn't reply. Near looked at him and raised a brow when he saw Mellos' face. His cheeks were puffed up and pink from lack of air and his hands were holding his sides. "Mell-" Near was cut off by Mello's uncontrollable laughter. His eyes were tightly shut and watering as he laughed at Near's question.

Near could feel his cheeks heating as he looked away. "W-what's so funny?" He asked, voice shaky from embarrassment. Mello shook his head, giggling. "Nothing, follow me." Mello shook his head, pulling Near down the rocky and damp path of the graveyard. Near followed behind, blushing as he looked at Mellos' hand that held his so gently. He could feel his chest tighten and his stomach twist. His heart was fluttering and if it weren't for his ribs, he swore it could fly.

When they got to the gate, Mello looked around in search of something. While he did, Near stared at the old iron gate of the graveyard. In a way, it looked like the gates to that god forsaken orphanage. Its iron bars shot up into intimidating points while wire twisted and pointed like vicious rose thorns. The old keyhole to open the gate was in the shape of a lions mouth that looked like if you were to even try and unlock it, it would bite your hand right off. All the thoughts made Near shudder. He was soon brought back to reality by Mello's voice. "Ah, here she is."

Near walked over to a bush mello was looking in and peered in himself. Hidden inside the bush was a sleek black motorcycle. It looked like something Matt would make with its strong resemblance to the motorcycles he would ride in grand theft auto. The only difference was the cursive writing on the side that read _'MK'_ Near couldn't help but let out a ow chuckle. Mello said nothing as he pulled it out. "Beauty isn't she?" He tossed Near a black pointed helmet and a leather jacket that had been tucked in the side bag of the vehicle.

Near looked at both questioningly and Mello answered as if reading his mind. "We're ridding and I don't was everyone to see how see through your cloths are." He smirked as he turned back to the bike. Near looked down and realized what Mello meant. His cloths were a bit translucent. In fact, if it weren't for his under wear, you would have seen every bit of him. He quickly put the jacket and helmet on. Both smelled like chocolate and cologne. They smelled like Mello. . .

Near walked over to Mello and jumped when the bike engine roared to life. Mello chuckled, hoping into the drivers position and patting the backseat for Near, who hesitantly got on. "Now hold on tight and don't let go." Mello smiled before speeding out the graveyard gate. Once Mello had turned on the gas, Nears' eyes sealed shut, his eyes tightly wrapped around Mellos' waist and his face buried into Mello's back.

Lights and sounds sped past the two. Near was too dazed from the wind and Mellos' smell to ask how fast they were going though. His eyes were glazed as he held Mello tighter. He could feel the rain whipping at his cheeks but still he did nothing. This moment wouldn't last forever. And Near highly doubted Mello was going to stay. Near slowly closed his eyes a bit, relaxing himself. He would have fallen asleep if he hadn't heard that angelic voice whisper his name ever so quietly. "Near . . ." Mello didn't look back as he spoke. "Why are you crying?" Nears' eyes widened as he took one hand to his cheek. Sure enough, there was a single tear on his cheek. "What's scaring you so much that you're crying?" Near said nothing as he wrapped his arm back around Mello and cuddled into his back, holding him possessively. " . . .Ah, I see . . ." Mello let out a long sigh then smiled. "I'm here to stay Near, this isn't some sick little dream." Near looked up at Mello and smiled a bit, closing his eyes again and drifting off into a numb, but warm sleep.

_**-/-/-**_

Mello slowed the bike to a stop and looked back at Near. "Hey, wake up time Near." Near clenched Mello's waist tighter, yawning and opening his eyes drowsily. "How long did I sleep? Where are we?" Near asked looking around. They were obviously in a downtown ally way. The rain had ceased and there were puddles on the ground. Looking around to see what they had stopped for, Near saw what appeared to be an old brick building hidden by trash and a crumbled wall. There was a small pathway through the trash just big enough for the bike.

Mello smiled to near as he walked the bike through. "Home sweet home." Near couldn't help but be shocked. After they could see the entire building, it didn't look as bad as Near had though. Just you usual run down abandoned apartment complex Mello smiled at Near. "You're gonna have to let go so I can park the bike." Nears' face flushed as he realized he was still clinging to Mello. He quickly let go and jumped down off the bike. Mello chuckled as he walked towards the garage and slipped his bike in.

Near looked at what must be the way in and waited for Mello. Once he got there, he knocked three times and stopped. A voice suddenly came through a microphone. It would be hard for a normal person to realize it was a girl due to the vocal cover, but Near could immediately tell. "Name."

"Mello"

"Password?"

"Jeeves"

"Code number?" the voice raised a bit challengingly. "Code nu- since when do we get numbers?" Mello asked irritated. "Since I didn't want you to come back so quickly." There was a voice in the background laughing. It sounded like a boy. "Just let me in damn it!" Mello growled and the girl sighed. "Fine fine, whiny little . . ." There was a click as the door unlocked. Mello opened it, pulling Near inside before he closed it and locked it again.

Inside, there was a red sofa in the middle of the room with a coffee table in front of it. The coffee table had three red bull cans and two chocolate wrappers on it. In front of that was a huge flat screen with about three game systems hooked up to it. To the left of the couch, there was a huge computer center. Two girls sat at the computers. The taller one had brown hair with a red tint. She wore a pair of red sunglasses and a black top with blue jeans. The other girl had short blond hair with pink stripes through it. She wore a pink and black striped shirt with blue skinny jeans and a lip piercing, in the corner, stood a tall dark figure with a black and grey striped shirt, a brown and white vest, orange goggles and a psp.

Mello smiled a bit. "Ladies, Matt." He glared at the blonde girl who stuck her tongue out at him. The brown haired girl and Matt waved at the same time. "Whose the boy?" The blonde asked as Matt walked over and sat on the couch. "His names Near." Matt lit a cigarette, taking his goggles off. "I remember him." The brown haired girl smiled, walking over. Near shyly curled his hair. "Um . . . do I . . . know you?" He asked a bit nervous. There was a silence as the girl chuckled, looking at Matt. "First you deny my existence to Mello and now Near? Gee I must be an embarrassment." Matt only chuckled as the blonde sat next to him leaning on his chest. "This," Mello gestured to the brown haired girl, "Is Cassandra, Matts' older sister, and that girl over there," He pointed to the blonde, "Is Kayla, Matts' girlfriend." Both girls waved smiling. "I see. . . My names Near and it's a pleasure to meet you all." He bowed then looked at Mello. "Now why did you take me here?"

Mello looked at the girls and walked Near to the couch, sitting with him on his lap. "Well, you wanted to know how I survived right? And no doubt you're wondering about Matt too. I figured the ones who did the work should tell the story." Mello looked at Cassandra and Kayla. Cassandra let a smile cross her face as she looked at Kayla. "Can I tell it?" Kayla thought for a minute and shrugged. "Be my guess Cass." Matt let out a sigh. "Here we go . . . ."

The whole room went quiet as Cassandra sat down and began to explain. "No, you recall how Matt was 'killed' correct? Well, I made the vest for him earlier that day, it was bullet proof with blood bags inside for a realistic touch in case he was shot. So when he was gunned down, he simply fell unconscious from shock, he didn't die. After that was over, the medic crew came in to take him to the autopsy to fine out who he is, however," Cassandra looked at Kayla. "Kayla here, was in the group and swapped Matts' body with a look alike. She quickly took him to our van and we headed over to where Mello was."

"We got to the church as it was burning and ran to the truck as quickly as we could. When we got there, we saw the remains of a piece of paper from the death note. It had Mello's name on it, however, on the back it said 'is stunned by hearts attack and is taken away by the police where he is then executed.'" Cassandra smirked. "So Kiras' pawn didn't have the guts to kill someone herself, thank god for us. We found Mello up front, stunned and about to choke to death from the smoke. We heard the police pull up and snuck him out the back to our car, getting out unseen." Kayla smiled, hugging Matts' arm. "We then took them here, where we had set up a new base and treated their wounds. Mello however, took the longest to heal."

Near raised a curios brow. "The heart attack stunned him that badly?" Cassandra looked at Mello then looked down. "No Near." Mello whispered in his ear. "I'll show you later." Near nodded, blushing. Matt let out an overly loud yawn. "Well, I'm hittin the hay, you comin Kawa?" Matt asked, picking her up bridal style, making her roll her eyes. "Do I have a choice?" Matt smirked, walking off. "Nope."

Cassandra let out a sigh. "Great, I'm not sleeping tonight." She stood up, stretching. "See ya Mell." She bent down and kissed his cheek, walking off down the hall Matt and Kayla had just gone down.

Near watched her then looked at Mello, confused. "Mello . . .?" Mello looked at Near and smiled a bit. "Don't worry Near, We're not in a relationship. She considers me a brother is all, besides, I don't have any feelings for her." Mello kissed Near's four head. "Just you." Nears' cheek heated again as he looked away. "O-okay. . . so . . . you really are here . . . aren't you?" Mello let his lips twitch into a smirk as he caressed Nears' cheek. "You know Near . . ." Mello Turned Nears' head so that he was looking at him. "I really am here. I'm not going to leave you again." Near slowly nodded, looking down.

". . ." Mello frowned, pulling Near into a kiss. "Mm!" Near blushed, slowly easing into the warmth of the kiss, and kissed back.

Mello pulled Near closer so that their chests were touching, kissing with more force. Near tried to keep up but lost completely when Mello forced him down on the couch, kissing down his neck. "Mm . . . Mello . . . what are you . . . ?" Near couldn't finish, too engaged in Mellos' actions. "I'm proving My point." Mello bit down in the hollow of Nears neck. "A-ah . . ." Near arched his head back. "M-Mello . . ." Mello smiled, triumphantly against Nears' creamy white skin. He bit down harder, using his canines. He felt like a vampire. "Mm!" Near whimpered a bit. "M-Mello!" He winced, wrapping his arms around Mellos' neck. Mello bit down even harder till he felt the skin break and heard Near yelp in pain.

Mello looked up at Near who was in turn, looking down at him. He was already panting and red. Mello couldn't help but smiled. He leaned back down and licked at the wound, wiping away the blood. "W-why did you . . . bite me?" Near asked, his chest heaving. "Well," Mello smiled kissing the spot. "It's called a love bite Near, as long as that's there, it proves my devotion to you." Mello gave a sadistic smile as he rolled over, pulling Near on top him. He quickly brushed his hair off his neck, giving Near room. "Now it's your turn." Nears' eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat. "Wh-what?"

Mello kissed his cheek, whispering, "You heard me." He laid back down. "It won hurt, don't worry." Near narrowed his eyes. "You liar, of course it will hurt, don't even try to tell me it wont." Mello placed his index finger over Nears' lips. "Some people consider pain quite pleasuring when done in the right places with the right people." Near rolled his eyes. Masochist." Mello smiled. "masochism noun the tendency to derive pleasure from one's own pain or humiliation. noun masochistic adjective." Near couldn't help but smile at Mellos' definition. He sighed and slowly leaned down to Mello's neck. He began leaving little butterfly kisses till he found a spot that seemed to have a special effect on Mello. His collar bone.

Near looked up at Mello blushing, then looked back down. He slowly leaned down and kissed Mellos' collar bone, earning a moan. Near shyly began to suck at the spot, thinking it might make the skin easier to break. "Ah . . . . Near . . ." Mello panted a bit. Near finished and bit down hard. At the same time, Mello arched his back, crashing his hips into Nears'. "Ah-Near!" Near arched his head back a small bit gasping at the feeling. Both boys panted as Near continued to bit down, shyer now. Mello kept saying Nears' name. And Near liked it. He bit down to the limit, breaking skin and getting another thrust upward from Mello. Mello moaned as Near gasped again.

Both boys collapsed panting. Near smiled a bit, catching Mellos' curiosity. "Did you like that?" A devilish smiled spread across the blonde as Near shyly looked away, nodding a small bit. "Well then," Mello pulled the small albino up, resting his pale head onto his shoulder as he whispered seductively. "You'll love sex."

**AUTHORS NOTES: LOL, don't you love me and my cliff hangers? I hope you guys liked that and I hope Cassandra cleared up things. I've had that theory in my mind for the longest time and its good to get out to the public! PLZ Review! **


	4. Silver and Cold

1**AUTHORS NOTES: hehe, well then, I hope that cleared a few things up. Other questions like the rules of the death note and stuff will be explained, don't worry. I got my spell check back up o I think I'll be good now but I'll double check in case before posting this. I thank you all for the reviews and advise. I understand that the lack of lemony goodness is a bit of a suspense** **so here you go my fellow yaoi supporters! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note blah blah I own Cassandra and Kayla blah blah**

Near was unsure how it had all happened or why he didn't care, but somehow Mello's little comment had led to soft kissing. And that, to something hotter. And now, Mello had Near in his arms bridle style and was kissing his neck feverishly while carrying him gently to his room.

_I . . . _

_I came here by day . . . _

His face flushed as Near felt Mello gently break apart to open the door and close it, tightly locking it in the process. Mello's room was dark. To dark for Near to see. Mello slowly placed Near on the bed, walking over to what must have been a drawer and pulled out a small object.

_Left here by darkness and found you_

_found you on the way . . . _

There was a quiet click as a small flame rose from the object. A lighter. Near sat up in his usual position as he watched Mello tilt the flame onto a candle on the dresser. It was a tall, red candle, next to it were others and Near assumed there were more following those all around the room. Mello, practically reading Near's mind, lit the others, slowly until the whole room was lit. Candles all over the room. Hanging from the walls, on the tables.

_And now . . . it is silver and silent_

Near could now see the scattered papers and books around Mello's room. That was all though, it was much to dark to point out anything significant. Near's attention redirected to Mello when he felt a hand touch his cheek. A shiver trembled up Near's spine at the sudden warmth and tenderness of Mello's touch.

_It is silver and cold . . . _

Mello smiled a bit, crawling like a sly cat on the prowl as he made his way to Near, hovering over him and looking at him like he was chocolate. Near suddenly felt nervous as he looked away, his face tinted with a pink gleam. "Near . . ." Mello whispered. "Look at me, I'm not going to hurt you." Near flushed even darker if that were possible. He knew Mello wouldn't hurt him but . . . he was shy and didn't know exactly how to express his current feelings of what he assumed were passion and lust.

_You in somber resplendence, _

_I hold... _

Near kept his gaze off Mello's eyes, a shallow attempt. Mello lightly placed his hand on Near's cheek, forcing them to make eye contact. Nears' breathing stopped and his heart skipped a beat. Such a simple touch and yet enough to send tremors of pleasure through him. Slowly again, like one the couch, Mello leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Nears pink lips.

_Your sins into me, _

_oh, my beautiful one. _

Near quickly reacted, wrapping his arms around Mello's neck. Just a Mello placed his hands on Near's waist, forcing his head down to the pillow on the bed. Near's body felt hot and eager as Mello began to lick his bottom lip, pleading for entry.

_Your sins into me, _

_oh, my beautiful one. _

Shyly, Near licked back, unsure of how to proceed in a kiss like this. Mello smirked a bit, slipping his tongue between Near's lips. Near had never kissed before. Not like this. That was obvious to Mello now. But that also meant he had never had sex. What a shock.

_Your sins into me. _

Mello quickly got to work, exploring the moist void of Near's mouth. "Mn!" Near blushed as he felt Mello graze his hot tongue over his pallet. Mello smiled at the small noises Near made. Who knew he was so easy to pleasure. Mello did it again before breaking the kiss.

_As a rapturous voice escapes_

_I will tremble a prayer_

Near lay below Mello, panting and flushed. A look of passion in both his, and Mello's sapphire eyes. Mello couldn't hold back his feelings any longer. He quickly kissed Near's neck, nipping and licking at it.

_and I'll beg for forgiveness. _

"A-ah! Mello!" Near arched his head back, shyly gripping the blondes shoulders.

_Your sins into me,_

Mello kissed harder, biting at Near's wound from earlier. "Ah!" Near winced in both pain and an odd pleasure as he felt the release of warm blood hit his neck.

_Your sins into me _

_oh, my beautiful one. _

Mello continued down Near's neck, reaching the buttons of his shirt. Just as Near's hands went to help Mello with them, he heard a rip from one of the buttons.

_Light,_

The blonde gave a low chuckle, sitting up and straddling Near, the button resting between his teeth. He slowly slipped it onto his tongue and spat it out. "I'll have Cassandra fix it." He did the same to the next button, and the one after that till he could slowly peel Near's shirt off and gaze at his porcelain chest. Untouched and clean.

_like the flutter of wings,_

Near's face flushed as his fingers slowly hesitated to Mello's vest zipper. He quickly stopped when Mello glanced at his actions. His face flushed as Mello chuckled a bit. "Curios Near?" Mello lightly took Near's hands and unzipped the vest with him. "This is what Cassandra meant by my injuries."

_feel your hollow voice rushing_

His brown eyes widened as the black garment slid off. Near knew Mello had gotten injured in an explosion, but that would only have scared his face, along with his shoulder. However, across his chest was a darker, more fierce looking scar. It met the more faded one at the shoulder and caressed down to his lower stomach.

_into me as you're longing to sing. _

Near lightly traced it down as Mello shut his eyes' letting out a relaxing breath.

_So I, I will paint you in silver. _

"Mello . . . did this happen-"

"In the fire, I couldn't move. Like Cassandra explained, I was supposed to be stunned and later killed in prison. They got to me first but . . . my time here is still staggering. If I go to prison somehow, wether I'm caught or god knows what, I'll die." Near nodded, understanding the rules of the death note applying as he lifted himself up a bit, kissing the part of the scar that marked over Mello's heart.

_I will wrap you in cold. _

Mello blushed a bit, smiling sweetly. "Near . . ." Mello whispered, leaning back down and kissing his lips, quickly moving down. "Mello . . ." Near gasped softly.

_I will lift up your voice as I sink. _

Mello continued, leaving hickeys and bite marks down Near's chest. Near moaned quietly as he tightly clung his arms around Mello's warm neck.

_Your sins into me, _

Near quickly gasped as he felt Mello stop, and suck on one of his nipples. Mello grimaced, biting down and winning a loud moan from Near, along with an unexpected thrust upward. "Mn!" Mello smiled at Near as he flushed. Why had he done that? Was he supposed to? Was that okay?

_oh, my beautiful one, now_

Mello kissed Near's chest again, showing that it was okay. Just as Near was about to let out a silent sigh of relief, he felt Mello crash his hips into Near's, like he had done but harder. "A-AH!" Near yelped in pleasure that was foreign to him.

_Your sins into me. _

Near panted, feeling Mello slide and lick down to the waist band of his pants. He felt a tight pain in his lower half as he felt Mello lick at his happy trail. "M-Mello . . ." Near winced as Mello began to slide his pants down.

_As a rapturous voice escapes_

Mello looked up at Near then back down where his pants had been moved. Near was very aroused, that much was obvious. "Well, well, well Near." Mello cupped Near gently as he slid back up so they were face to face. "M-Mello. . .!" Near gasped as Mello began to massage his arousal. "Hmhmhm." Mello kissed Near's cheek, placing more pressure down with his hand.

_I will tremble a prayer_

Near whimpered and squirmed beneath him. Why did it hurt so much? He knew why the pressure was building up and what it was but he never imagined it would hurt like this.

_and I'll beg for forgiveness. _

"M-Mello . . . " Near whimpered out between moans. "Mello . . . it hurts . . ." He winced and gasped as he spoke, Mello kissing his cheek in return. "Well . . . tell me what you want Near." Mello whispered in his ear huskily.

_Your sins into me, _

Near's lips quivered as he tried to think clearly, a useless attempt. What did he want? He knew what it was but how would he say it? He wanted Mello to touch him.

_Your sins into me_

No . . . he wanted more.

_Cold in life's throes. _

_I'll fall asleep for you._

He wanted Mello to do more then touch him.

_Cold in life's throes. _

_I only ask you turn away. _

He wanted Mello engulf him in passion and pleasure.

_Cold in life's throes. _

_I'll fall asleep for you. _

He wanted to share something with Mello that neither of them would forget or regret.

_Cold in life's throes_

_I only ask you turn_

Near new what he wanted as he slowly pulled Mello's head down and whispered in his ear. . .

_as they seep into me,_

"Mello . . . make me yours . . . "

_oh, my beautiful one, now... _

Mello nodded as he slowly removed the remains of cloths that covered them and placed three fingers to Nears lips, to make up for the lack of lubricant. Near obediently began to suck at the soft fingers placed before him. His tongue grazed between them and twisted around them. Mello could feel himself throbbing and his heart pounding. Slowly, he took his fingers out of Near's mouth and positioned them. "Near . . . this will hurt." Mello warned with worried eyes. Near simply nodded as his fingers intertwined into Mello's hair, getting ready.

_Your sins into me, _

With that, Mello thrusted two fingers in, hearing Near yelp and tighten up. Mello Froze a bit as Near whimpered softly. "Near. . ."

"K-keep going . . . I'm fine . . ." Near squeaked out. Mello simply nodded as he slowly slipping in the third, giving Near a second before scissoring and stretching him. Near's whimpers and held back screams slowly began to calm. When they did, Mello quickly pulled his fingers out and thrusted in. Near threw his head back and yelped in both pain and pleasure, his legs locking around Mello's waist.

_oh, my beautiful one._

_Your sins into me. _

Mello began moving at a steady and slow motion, not wanting to hurt Near, who was gasping and moaning quietly. TO quiet for Mello's liking.

_As a rapturous voice escapes_

_I will tremble a prayer_

Mello frowned at first, then grinned deviously as he thrusted in hard and far into Near's entrance, torturing him. "A-ah! Mello!" Near yelped, burying his face into Mello's shoulder.. "I cant hear you" Mello whispered, doing it again, slamming them both into the mattress. "Mello!" Near gasped again, his voice rising as he winced.

"M-Mello . . ."

_and I'll beg for forgiveness. _

"Louder . . . " Mello whispered, slowing down and sliding his tongue up Near's smooth throat.

_Your sins into me, _

Near felt tremors of pleasure run down his spine that turned into a searing hot liquid when it reached his lower half. He hadn't released yet, but the pain of pre-release only made things worse for both.

_Your sins into me_

Mello quickly bit down onto the injury from earlier, digging his canines into Near's pale, soft skin.

_Your sins into me, _

Near couldn't take it, he couldn't hold back his voice, his longing, his pain or his lust for release. Near threw his head back, bucking his knees a small bit as he moaned Mello's name as loud as he could, while still having the sense of the others down the hall.

_oh, my beautiful one, now_

"Oh god. . ." Mello gasped as he felt a stab of pain in his lower half. He slammed Near's hips down to the bed, hearing a snap from the wooden frame beneath. He didn't care. Near bit his lip down, drawing a thin line of blood as he gasped and moaned at once.

_Your sins into me. _

Mello did it again, forcefully kissing Near's fat lip, both boys moaning into the others mouth as Mello hit Near's prostate, harder then necessary.

_As a rapturous voice escapes_

"M-Mello!" Near panted as his knees locked tighter, about to give way. Mello nodded, hearing Near's secret plead. He gripped Near's hips, pulling and thrusting at the same time.

_I will tremble a prayer_

"Ah! MELLO!" Near half screamed as he continued, doing it harder with each thrust.

_and I'll beg for forgiveness._

Neither boy could take it ass Mello did it again, both him and Near throwing their heads back in pleasure.

_Your sins into me, _

"Mello!"

_Your sins into... _

"Oh! God-Near!"

_Your sins into me_

Both boys released, collapsing on top of one another. Mello slowly pulled out of the smaller boy, pulling the blanket onto them. It was velvet, and looked black, but Near was to hazed to tell, or care. Mello gently laid beside Near, pulling him to his chest. Near turned into it, curling up into Mello's arms. Both boys tried steadying their breathing, Near, steadying his to match Mello's. Mello smiled a bit, kissing Near's four head, leaving his lips there. As he did, Near began to trace a heart over the intimidating scar that engulfed Mello's angelic chest. "Mello . . . " Near whispered, half wondering if he should say it or not. Melo cut him off though with the answer he had been hoping to get. "I love you too Near . . . I really do . . . " And with that, tha small boy smiled, cuddling into Mello's chest and shutting his eyes, drifting off to dreams that owuld never match what had just happened, all while falling asleep to Mello's racing heartbeat.

_Oh my beautiful one!_

**Well, that was fun. Normally I right lemons and such scenes with my yaoi buddy (GO AMY) but it was still a bit fun righting my own. Joy to the yaoi gods!**

**PlZ review and I hope you liked your special scene forbiddensoul laughing maniacally **


	5. Chance

1**AUTHORS NOTES: LOL, I hope you all enjoyed that, forbiddensoul sure did ._.' To be honest, I wasn't thrilled with myself but thats probably because it was a sweet scene. Not my hot erotic ones XD But anyway, people are asking things like why Mello was at his grave among other things. All shall be explained, PLEASE KEEP READING! Also, I'm Sooooooo sorry it took so long, My internet crashed and I had a bit of writers block. Ontop of that, I'm working on two other fics I might post. One is kingdom hearts, the other is naruto. But like I said, I MIGHT post. If you'd like to give me some input on your opinions while reviewing, I would be very happy! :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own death note, own Cassandra, Kayla And Chase.**

Near awoke to a crash in the living room and Mello's voice yelling. "God damn it Matt! Hand it over!" Near could hear Matt's feet running down the hall and Mello's stomping after him. Just as Near was about to get up, the door burst open and Matt jumped on the bed next to Near, hiding behind him. "Near! Your boyfriends lost his mind!"

Mello growled. "Matt . . . get AWAY from Near and give me the freaking picture." Mello growled between his teeth. Near slowly turned his head to Matt. "Picture?" Matt sighed. "God, drama queen much? See Near?" Matt pulled a square photo out of his pocket. Near could feel the heat hit his face as he saw the image. It was him and Mello sleeping. Near was curled up to Mello's chest, blanket covering the boys lower halves. MEllo had one arm securely around Near's waist and his cheeks were a light tint.

"M-Matt!" Near went to grab the picture but was to slow. "What? Its cuuuuuuute!" Matt whined as he jumped off the bed. "Matt just give me the damn thing or I swear to god I-" Mello was cut off by a shove as Cassandra made her way in. She crossed the room to Matt, punching him in the head and snatching the picture. Mello frowned as she shoved it in her pocket and walked out, Matt following and complaining about it being 'art'.

Near sat on the bed silently, blanket barley draped over his naked bottom half. He slowly pulled his pale hand to his hair and began twirling a curl. " . . . shouldn't we get the photo back from Cassandra?" he asked more to himself than to Mello. "Yeah . . . if Cassy took it, we'll never get it back." Mello let out a sigh, sitting down next to Near and taking out a bar of chocolate, opening it and slipping it in his mouth. "And . . . why is that?" Near asked, blushing slightly at the movement of Mello's tongue across the dark brown treat. "Well . . ." Mello started. "Cassandra is . . . an Otaku of sorts . . ." Near's hand stopped twirling and he raised a brow in disbelief. "She's . . . a fan of yaoi?" Mello simply nodded, sliding the bar of chocolate in and back out of his mouth.

Near could feel his face flush and a small surge from his lower parts. He quicky crossed his legs and looked away. Now that it was morning, Near could see more of Mello's room. The walls were painted red with a white lining at the bottom. The carpet was a deep purple, almost black. Further glances showed that there were indeed, candles all around the room. They sat on the black dresser were Mello had gotten his lighter from, they hung on the walls and sat along the edge of the small window sill and then, Near's wondering eyes froze. Across from the bed was a black desk with purple lining, candles on it as well. It also had a small stack of books and papers, but thats not what Near was looking at. In the middle, in a heart shaped frame, was a picture of him. The glass was cracked and the picture was faded with age but none the less, Near could feel his heart skip a beat and his eyes well up a bit.

Mello looked over a bit and pulled the chocolate out of his mouth. "N-Near? Are you okay?!" Near couldn't help but laugh a bit, rubbing his eyes. "Yes Mello . . . perfect." Mello cocked his head to the side, looking over to where Near's gaze had been then smiled sweetly. "I found that this morning . . . I took the frame from Kayla but the photo was my old dart board." Near didn't know why, but just the way that Mello had spoken, he couldn't keep from laughing. Mello chuckled with him as they both sat there, no worries at all.

Near could feel his heart warm as he slowly leaned down on Mello's shoulder, relaxing into the new sensation of human contact. Never before had he been touched in the ways Mello had that night. Thinking of it was enough to send petals of pink to the albino's soft cheeks. The feeling was the same for Mello. He slowly draped his arm loosely

around Near's pale but slim waist. That night had been more than he ever expected to get out of life itself. And now, he had so many new thoughts on what he wanted. His ideas were changed, his motives and goals alike, all new and fresh, filled with Near and possibly leaving the city to a better place. But then, there was still things to settle here. Those would have to come first, and Near must not know of the things Mello was into now. If he knew . . . if anyone knew of Near and him . . . the problem would increase, along with the risk of Near's safety and well being.

Near slowly twirled a small, pale lock of his hair as he thought quietly and deeply of what the future would hold for the two of them. Mello interrupted his thoughts as his loose grip tightened from his waist to his shoulder. Near looked up at the blonde, confused and flushed with pink caressing each cheek. Neither boy spoke though Near questioned quietly why Mello had tensed up. Before an answer escaped the blonde's lips, Kayla knocked on the door way, a worried look upon her face. "Mello . . . it's Chance . . ."

Near could feel Mello's grip tighten more before releasing him. "Understood, I'll be right there . . ." Mello spoke in mono before standing up and looking back at his lover. "Get dressed, kay? And . . . stay in here for a bit." With that, he left, closing the door and leaving the pale boy confused and out of luck. His shirt was ruined and his pants were filthy with a sticky substance he didn't dare touch.

Reluctantly, he slumped out of bed, shivering at the sudden breeze. He slowly headed for Mello's drawer and slid it open. It was full of boxers and laced lingerie. Near let out a sigh as he grabbed a pair of silk boxers, slipping them on. He then went down a drawer, finding nothing but leather pants and shorts. Near didn't bother to care as he started putting on the only pair of black pants that were nothing close to leather. Mostly likely pajama bottoms. Near however, thought nothing of it, to eager to see who 'Chance' was and why Mello was to tense. Grabbing the matching shirt to the bottoms, Near headed to the door, stopping before opening it.

"There's no way I'm dying before you!" Mello yelled at what must have been a monitor for the next voice was a bit more computerized

"Oh, so you believe my dear pawn. But believe ME when I say you shall. And I WILL make sure of it."

Was that Chance? Near silently continued listening, curios as to what Mello had gotten into now.

"Do you worst you twisted bastard." With that, there was a click, and Mello let out a heavy sigh.

"Do you think he was bluffing about knowing where we are?" Matt asked, sounding a bit worried.

"If thats true, we have to relocate and fast." Cassandra's voice spoke through her teeth.

"Yes but . . . what about Near, Mello . . . will he come with us?"

"Not a good idea . . ." Matt sighed.

"Its to dangerous Mello . . ." Kayla agreed.

"We'll keep him a secret." Cassandra spoke before Mello could. "Simple as that. You guys don't think it would be best to split them up . . . do you?" Cassandra's voice was low and more so intimidating then questioning. Which, the others must have nodded to the idea since Near heard Cassandra talk in happier tune next. "Good then, its settled. Matt, you go out and scout for a new place. Kayla, you start packing and I'll get our PC data onto a chip. Mello, you go get your things ready too." Matt and kayla said "right" in unison and Near assumed Mello nodded when he heard footsteps coming his way. Before he opened the door, Near heard Mello whisper a thank you to Cassandra, then walk in, knocking the albino back.

"Near?" Mello asked, closing the door and helping him up. "Why were you-" Near quickly cut him off with a

question of his own. "Was that Chance?" At the question, Mello was frozen. His face hardened and his eyes went a bit

cold but then swiftly went to a calm, almost humorous look. "Near, you look totally opposite in those cloths." He laughed a bit. "Your evil half is in my room."

Near frowned, impatiently curling his hair. "I could ask Cassandra . . . " Mello's laughing stopped and he looked down. After a few seconds he let out a sigh, pulling Near to the bed and sitting down with him. "Its nothing, really. He's just a thorn in my side is all-" Near pulled away from Mello, looking him straight in the eyes, glaring as best as he could. "After all we've done do you still lack trust in me?" There was some brief shock in the blonde's face, then guilt. "You're right, as usual . . . I guess I could tell you . . . but . . ." Mello shook his head.

After a brief pause, Mello began to speak. "Alright well, after Kira and the Yotsuba left, things calmed down a bit on the surface but not down here, they just got worse. Now, instead of the Yotsuba being in control, it's Chance. He is much worse and much more . . . insane." Near nodded a bit, curling his hair in deep thought. "I got messed up with him when I came down here to take over. He hates me and vise versa. Not much to say about him other than that and that he's dangerous . . ."

Near let out a silent and thoughtful sigh. "So . . . you are all relocating then . . ." Mello simply nodded in answer. "But . . . everyone wants you to come with us . . ." As Mello spoke, his eyes drifted to the dark floor. He loved Near, he knew that without a doubt now. And because of that, he was scared. If Chance ever found out . . . it was just to risky. As if reading his mind, Near spoke Mello's thoughts. "YOU don't want me to come . . . you think its to dangerous . . ." Mello left his eyes one the ground, answering silently. "Mello . . . I want to come. L is no longer needed. There are no longer any unsolvable cases to be sent to L. My only purpose is you Mello . . . no matter what you say, I'm staying with you." Mello looked up, opening his mouth to talk, only to me stopped by Near's soft lips against his own, and his tongue shyly entering, all at once.

Mello forgot all he was about to say as he held Near's face, kissing him back forcefully, his tongue pushing Near's back and invading his mouth. Near let out a soft noise of pleasure as Mello coated every inch of Near's mouth with his hot saliva. Near's heart raced as Mello pinned him to the bed. Kissing harder, deeper, hotter. Near let out other muffled noises of pleasure as Mello bit his lip and kissed down his chest. "Mn . . . Mello . . ." Near panted a bit as Mello cupped him lightly.

"AHEM!" Cassandra yelled in the door way. Near looked over, his face flushed as Mello continued to nip at his neck. "Mello, is this what you consider packing?" Her arms were crossed and her foot was tapping impatiently. "M-Mello, s-stop." Near gasped as Mello continued. "If we weren't in a hurry Cassandra you would love this." Mello smirked as he licked Near's jaw. "Yes . . . I admit this is very hot and I might have to tell my fanfiction friend, forbiddensoul about it but right now we have to go."

"Matt has to find a place-"

"Already did."

"Kayla has to-"

"Done."

"The PC-"

"Finished. We're waiting on you love birds."

There was a long, awkward silence as Mello froze in mid kiss on Near's collar bone. Mello let out an irritated sigh as he started to get up. "Fine." He growled as Cassandra smirked. "Good, I'll see you in the living room." With that, she walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Mello crawled off of Near, grabbing the black trunk at the end of his bed and opening it. As he did, Near

watched silently, curling his hair shyly. He watched as Mello tossed in all of his cloths, grabbing his books, and Near's

picture and putting them in as well. He quickly grabbed all the candles in the room, putting them in a separate bag and then into the trunk. "Will all that fit?" Near asked himself out loud, getting a chuckle from Mello. "Yeah, it all fits." He slammed the trunk closed and latched it. "See?" Mello gave a victorious smile. Near simply chuckled.

-/-/-

They were on his bike again. The wind caressed Near's pink cheeks as he clung to Mello's waist. Matt had put the bags in his charger. He was leading the way there, Cassandra and Kayla riding with him. Near let out a small sigh as Mello's body heat kept him warm. He never did quite understand why Mello loved motorcycles, but now, he thought that it might be the relaxing sensation you get. Or perhaps he was over thinking Mello's thoughts. Near doubted that anyone in the world but him could feel relaxed on a motorcycle. Mello probably enjoyed the adrenaline rush most people get at high speeds of force or rush of wind.

Near tightened his grip as he felt Mello speed up. His fingers laced and trembling. Mello glanced back a small bit, keeping his eyes on the road. "You okay Near?" He called, trying to be louder than the bike. Near simply nodded, smiling up at his lover. Near couldn't see it, but he could tell Mello grinned. "So you like my baby huh?" Mello sped up, making Near bury his face in Mello's back, smiling big.

Mello couldn't help but laugh as he slowed down, not wanting to pass Matt. "You seem to like the speed huh Near?" They both laughed a small bit, Near letting out a satisfied sigh. He liked this. Living with no cares and having a companion. He never thought that emotions were anything more than obstacles in a correct observation but now . . . he knew they were much more than that. There were more than your basic emotions such as happiness and sorrow. Or confusion and anger. There was so much more. There wasn't just love, there was pleasure. There was passion and intensity. There was so much he had yet to feel and so much he wanted to feel again. Maybe . . . Mello could explain to him other emotions that exist . . . or even give him some examples . . .

In the car, Cassandra sat quietly in the back as Kayla and Matt argued in the front. "Its not safe! Chance is going to get his hands on Near and Mellos' going to blame himself!" Kayla snapped. Matt simply sighed. "Women I am driving!" he growled at her as she rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Cassandra how can you think this is a good idea?"

"Driving . . ."

"Kayla, you know lonly Mello is, He deserves Near, and Near deserves him."

"Uh, hello? Earth to Cassandra! Chance is going to KILL him if he finds out!"

"DRIVING!"

"Kayla, shut up. He's not going to find out!"

"OH, so now you predict the future!"

"Yeah and if you don't shut the hell up-" Matt yelled. "I PREDICT BOTH OF YOU LOUD MOUTHS BEING THROWN OUT OF THE CAR!"

Everyone went silent as Matt huffed calming down. " . . . Jeez Matt . . . PMS much?" Kayla scoffed as Cassandra agreed. "Yeah you don't have to yell." Matt smacked his head against the steering wheel.

-/-/-

"Here we are!" Matt said as he stepped out of the car to an old looking apartment complex. "Hey . . . isn't this . . ." Cassandra trailed off as Matt nodded. "Yep, it was our very first hide out." Mello slowly pulled to a stop on his bike, Near still clinging to his back. "Oh my god." Mello rolled his eyes. As he did, Near opened his eye a small bit, still

clinging to Mello's back. The cold evening breeze danced with some leaves as The albino looked at the distorted and

out of date building. Near held Mello a bit tighter. Something didn't seem right about the apartment complex. Mello took no note of it as he hopped off the bike, taking Near with him. "Well . . . I guess it'll do . . . for now." Mello sighed as Matt rolled his eyes. "Its either this or the streets you grateful little-" Cassandra cut him off. "Okay can we just get

our stuff inside before I freeze to death!"

Everyone but Kayla began to head towards the ominous building. Matt turned a bit. "Hey . . . you comin kitten?" Matt gave her a playful smile as she half smiled back. "Yeah, just gotta get my bag out of the car, be there in a minute." Matt nodded, heading inside.

She was alone now. Kayla quickly rushed to the car, retrieving her phone and dialing quickly. She paused a minute as the phone rang. After a brief moment, a man answered. "How may I help you today, Kayla?" The voice asked sarcastically. Kayla grinned a bit and answered back with the same amount of sarcasm. "Well, I have some information that you requested . . ." The voice went silent for a moment. "I see . . . well?" it asked, now serious. "First off, we're staying at our first hide out . . . Matt's a total genius. -chuckles- Also, Mello has a new pet . . ." She smirked, playing with her hair. " . . . Pet?" The voice questioned. "Well yeah, Mr. Never Fell In Love did." She laughed. "Turned out he's liked this little boy for quite a while now." The voice laughed a bit. "I see, and whats the little guys name?" it asked sarcastically. "Near, you might know him as N, the new L" The voice laughed one hard, dry laugh. "Well isn't that Ironic . . ." Kayla nodded. "Just a bit. So, we gonna use him?" She began to sit on the car hood. "Yes, but not now . . . in one month . . . get things ready . . ." The phone hung up and Kayla nodded to herself. "Of course . . . Chance." her lips twisted into a smirk as she stood up, closing her phone and headed inside, mind already running through ideas.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, that was a bit short but I needed to save the next scene for the next chapter due to the whole cliff hanger and the fact that the next part is another five pages or so but yeah.** **I'm posting these next two close together so PLZ don't kill meh.** **Another thing, Thanks for waiting guys! ILU!!!!!**

**J****O****Y****T****O****T****H****E****Y****A****O****I****G****O****D****S****!**


	6. Realizations

1**AUTHORS NOTE: woot, chapter five and six complete! Okay so for my favorite readers comfort, I'm changing the way I space my paragraphs *dodges tomato* LOL! So yeah um . . . thank you for the sweet reviews guys, I really liked them! I hope you all like Kayla! Ain't she a doll? XD I was a bit shocked at how mad forbiddensoul was. But worry not; I have plans already typed up. If I wanted, I could finish the story in this chapter, however, I like to prolong things until I no longer can. *Ku Ku Ku* OH! And sorry bout the typo. The guys name is chance, not chase. I had a schizophrenic moment. So here you are, chapter six!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note but I own Cassandra, Kayla and Chance**

As Kayla entered the room, she saw everyone had already taken out their things and gotten comfortable. Cassandra was at the computer, Matt on his DS. On the couch was Mello sitting casually, Near on his lap and lap top across his thighs. Near's cheeks were tinted as Mello leaned over him to type.

She smiled, heading to her room. "I'm gonna 'unpack'" she put emphasis on the word 'unpack', causing Matt to stand up, following.

Once they were gone, Near spoke. "Hey Mello . . . I've been thinking, and I have a question for you . . ." Mello simply nodded a bit, waiting for Near to ask. "Why . . . were you at your grave the other day?"

Cassandra glanced over a bit, her typing continuing without fault.

"Well . . ." Mello looked up a bit, trying to recall. "Let's see . . . I was following this lead I got to where Chance was hiding when I drove past the grave yard. I saw a white figure and automatically knew it was you. I was gonna try to scare you until I noticed you crying and about to kill yourself. Which brings me to _my_ question? Why would you even think of doing that?" Mello restrained the anger in his voice as he slowly began to lace his finger with Nears'. "You of all people should have more sense than that."

Near could only cringe at Mello's words and ask himself the same thing. "Well . . ." He started, looking down and feeling a familiar heat hit his cheeks. "I-I guess . . . I let my emotions out too fast and-"

Mello cut him off. "-Don't give me that crap." His voice growled a bit. "You brought the knife with you. It was in your sleeve." As Mello spoke, Cassandra turned off the computer, heading to her room. "Tell me the truth Near." Mello asked, pulling up the small boys hand and pressing it to his face.

Near finally sighed a bit. "The truth is Mello, whether you accept it or not, I don't know . . . I just . . . I missed you so much and . . . no one needed L anymore, let alone an emotionless duplicate. I couldn't take the course my life was on and-"

Nears' voice stopped as he felt Mellos' soft lips on his hand. "So . . . it was my fault . . ."

Near quickly shook his head, eyes wide. "N-no! Mello, it wasn't! I-I-" He was cut off again by Mello, who placed a finger over his lips. "Just let me finish, Near. It was my fault, no matter how you look at it. If I hadn't forgotten our past, I wouldn't have done the stupid and reckless things I did . . . it's also my fault because," Mello smiled a bit. "I made you love me."

Before Near could respond, Mello lightly kissed him, their lips fitting together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

Cassandra only watched in the background before opening her door, stepping in and closing it. Once safe behind her wooden frame, she sighed, feeling tears cloud her eyes. "God I hope Chance doesn't break those two up . . ." She whispered to herself.

Back in the living room, Mello had pulled back from Near, smiling. "Now-" He started but stopped as Near grabbed the shoulder part of his vest, smashing their lips together once more.

Mello's wide eyes quickly shut as he kissed back, pinning Near to the couch, feverishly kissing down his neck to the teeth marks from the day before. "Shall I re-new these, Near?" Mello asked, licking them, experimentally.

Near barley nodded, tilting his head back as a shiver trailed up his spine.

Mello couldn't help but grin a bit as he began to suck at the skin, nibbling lightly. Near could do nothing but squirm and grip the blondes' shoulders as he waited for the pain to come.

Almost as if reading his mind, Mello began to bite down on the sanative skin, only this time, Near didn't yelp. Instead he let out a small, pleasured noise.

Mello grinned, as Near looked down, face flushed with a pink hue and eyes half lidded.

Mello continued to bite, digging his canines deep into Near's soft skin until he felt it give way and blood rush into his mouth. Nears gasped at the feeling as Mello licked away the blood, and, like before, rolling over so that Near straddled his hips. "Your turn, Near." Mello grimaced, brushing his hair away so that Near had room.

Near smiled a small bit, shyly yet with a bit of mischief hidden behind it. He leaned down, slowly extending his tongue and running it along the surface of Mello's delectable skin.

"Mn . . . ." Mello smiled as his fingers traced Nears' back. "Such a playful little vampire." He chuckled, feeling Nears' cheeks heat as he bit down, gently, rolling the skin between his teeth.

Mello started squirming like Near had, only more restrain in his actions.

Near released the skin before biting down full force, immediately breaking skin. As he did, Mello threw his head back, gasping at the sensation and rush of the warm blood smearing onto his lover's soft lips.

Near licked at the blood, feeling almost dominant as he rested his head on Mello's chest; listening to the steady rhythm of the blonde's heartbeat.

Both boys were silent for a while, just laying there in the comfort of each other's presence.

Finally, Near spoke, his voice just below a whisper. "Mello . . . will we always be like this?"

Mello looked down at the pale boy, one eyebrow raised in question. "Hm?" He asked, unsure of what Near had asked.

"Nothing . . . Nevermind . . ." He looked down and burrowed his face further into Mello's chest.

Mello sighed as he pulled Near closer. "Near . . . we will always be like this. But only if you want us to."

Near looked up. "What do you mean?"

"Well . . ." Mello sighed, looking down. "I live a dangerous life and . . . I don't want you to stay if you're..."

"If I'm scared?"

". . . yeah . . . I mean . . . like today, moving bases is normal for us and . . ."

"Mello, I believe you mistook what I asked. I meant would we always be this close. Would you ever . . . well . . . get bored of me?"

After Near spoke, Mello sat up, pulling Near up with him. "Get bored of you? What the hell! As if I could! Why would you even ask that?" Mello spoke fast, trying to control his emotions.

"Well I mean . . . Most couples bore of one and other eventually . . . I was just-"

Mello cut him off by a tight hug, followed by his lips lightly brushing Near's still opened wound. "Near . . . I told you before, this mark proves my devotion to you." He sighed. "You should know me well enough to know I never go back on my word . . . and if you need more reassurance, I'll renew it whenever you want." He smiled a bit, Near, smiling back as he eased into the hug. "Alright. . . but you have to promise."

Mello pulled them apart a small bit so that their noses touched... He lightly nudged them together, smiling. "Promise."

Mello pulled them apart completely and smiled a bit. "Now, shall we head to _our_ room?"

Near cocked his head to the side. "Why it's only-"

Mello cut him off. "You forget, you fell asleep on the way here. Its 10:00 PM" Near's eyes widened a bit then went back to normal. "I see . . . then it would be best to go to sleep-"

Mello started laughing as he ruffled Nears' hair. "Sleep?! Yeah right! You're living with me now Near. We won't be going to sleep." Mello grinned deviantly as Near swallowed shyly.

_**-/-/-**_

"Mynah . . . Mello . . ." Near gasped as Mello pinned Near to the old bed, his leg in-between Near's, pressing against the smaller boys crotch.

Mello kissed and nipped down Nears' throat as he grimaced. "Cassandra interrupted us earlier. But she's asleep right now . . ."

Near fidgeted, the feeling of pleasure overwhelming him. "Mn . . . M-Mello . . . more . . ." He arched his back as Mello pressed harder, rolling his knee. "Mnah . . . mh . . ."Near dug his nails into Mello's shoulder blades; earning a small and pleasured gasp from Mello.

Mello went to kiss the small boy when all actions stopped. A few rooms down, they could hear Kayla and Matt having their own bit of 'fun'.

Both boys looked at each other and blushed, sitting up. "Well then . . . that kind of um . . ." Near bit his lip, searching for words.

"Threw off the mood?" Mello asked, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah." Near laughed, followed by Mello.

They continued to giggle until Mello pulled Near down onto the bed, covering the two with a blanket, and then snuggling into Near's shoulder. "Mn . . ." Near blushed, getting comfortable. "I love you, Mello." He whispered.

"And I love you, _My_ Near."

Near smiled, shutting his eyes as Mello began to hum a quiet lullaby.

As he did, Near slowly closed his eyes, smile spreading on his lips as he drifted off into his dreams, lullabied by Mellos' deep, yet smoothing voice.

All went quiet afterwards. Mello just laid there, watching his sleeping angel in his arms. He was so beautiful with his pale skin . . . his soft pink lips . . . not to mention his deep abysmal eyes. He was perfect.

Mello lightly traced Near's cheeks, loving how they blushed when he did so. So innocent . . . and yet . . . not. Mello frowned as he held Near tightly to his chest.

If Chance ever got a hold of him . . . who knows what he would. . .

"No . . ." Mello buried his face in Near's hair. Chance would never touch Near. _His_ Near. His perfect angel.

Mello yawned as he held Near as close as possible. They would never be apart. Never again.

_**Meanwhile**_

Kayla quietly sighed as she put her shirt back on, looking down at Matt. He was so pathetic. So oblivious to what was really going on. As if she would ever love someone like him.

She stood, heading for the door before a voice stopped her. "Mn . . . Hun-bun?" Matt yawned, sitting up with his bare chest showing. "Where ya going?" He asked half dazed.

"Oh, just out for a bit. Mello's almost out of chocolate and I noticed that you'd be out of cigarettes soon so . . ."

She smiled as Matt looked down. "Oh . . . okay, well, hurry back." He gripped the sheets a bit. "Oh, of course, Mattie."

She turned to leave again before Matt stopped her again. "I love you."

She looked back a bit. "…I love you too, Mattie." She smiled happily before heading out.

Matt looked down at his trembling hands. She was lying. Mello had plenty of chocolate left and Matt had a new box of cigarettes waiting to be opened.

He took in a deep sigh before laying back down. "Kayla . . . why are you doing this?" He asked himself, shutting his eyes. He truly did love Kayla. With all his heart at that.

At the same time, he loved Mello. Not the in the same way, but enough to be torn between the two.

Kayla was up to something and only Matt knew. It could endanger Mello, Cassandra and Near . . . maybe even himself too.

But does that mean he should turn in his true love? Could he?

He let out a low chuckle. He was so stupid. Of course he couldn't. If he did, no one would believe him and Kayla would be furious. "I'm probably just imagining it . . ." He mumbled, closing his eyes and rolling over.

_**-/-/-**_

"Hello my dear." Chance mused as he lounged on his couch, playing with the end of his long, jet black hair.

"Hello, love." Kayla grimaced as she looked over his features.

His long, spiky black hair pulled back into a pony tail. His fierce eyes, one dark brown and the other, and icy blue. He was wearing his usual attire. A dark green, almost black, tank top with tight black leather jeans. On his arms were scars from all sorts of incidents. There was one on his arm from a bullet that had just barley grazed him. Another on his cheek, from a knife fight he had gotten into from one of his 'late' companions. Then there was the one on his hand. It stretched across his palm, covering the back of his hand, all the way up to his wrist. That one, he had done himself one day, playing with his lighter and gasoline.

Her eyes shot back to his face.

His lips curled into a demented grin, flashing his sharpened teeth. He almost looked like a psychopath out of a horror movie. The type that made you think he was a vampire, or a cannibal. Still though, she was attracted to his pyro-like ways.

"Well Kayla, why do you wish to speak with me on such short notice?" He held a strand of hair in his hand, pulling a lighter out of his pocket.

"Well, Chance, I was just wondering why we have to wait a whole month before we do anything to Mello's new pet."

Chance lit his lighter, lighting the strand of hair on fire, watching it burn before blowing it out. "Because, my dear, we want him to feel as though he has nothing to worry about and that he truly has found a bit of peace in this hectic world. Why do you ask?" He glared at her. "Don't tell me, you doubt me?"

He stood up as Kayla shook her head frantically. "N-no! Of course not-why would I?"

As she spoke he walked over to her from his seat, eyes piercing. "Good, because," He grabbed her chin, holding the lighter to her face. "You know what happens when you, or anyone, doubts me." He flipped the lighter down as Kayla nodded. "That's my girl." He smiled, patting her cheek and walking back to the couch and sitting down.

"Now, out of my sight." Kayla took a deep breath, nodding.

_**One Month Later**_

"Mello . . ." Near sighed at the doorway as he looked at the sleeping blonde. "Mello, its noon." Near waited for a response. "Mello?" Near questioned after a short silence.

He slowly stepped over, leaning down so that he was face to face with the blonde. "Mello?" He questioned again.

His eyes suddenly grew wide with shock and his face lit up with blush as the blonde's eyes shot open, his arms swinging around the smaller boy and pulling him onto the bed, crushing their lips together in the process.

"MN!?" Near blinked shyly as Mello smiled below him. "Well good morning Near, a little early to be kissing me, ain't it?"

He grinned widely as Near frowned. "Me? You're the sex addict Mr. Keehl. I don't know how you think I'm the one who-"

Mello cut him off with another kiss. "Oh shut up you little twerp."

Mello chuckled as he sat up, stretching. "So, what time is it?"

Near scooted off of the blonde as he let out a defeated sigh. "That's why I came in here Mello, Its 12:30. Cassandra and Matt already left to go shopping without you."

There was a long pause before Mello took a deep breath. "They did **WHAT?!**" He yelled as he launched out of bed, naked as usual. "Ah! Mello!" Near looked away blushing. "Don't you have any decency?!" Mello just rolled his eyes, getting dressed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, what do you want from the store? Hand cuffs, white chocolate?" Mello smiled, teasing and sarcastically.

"Both and more candles." Near replied, straight faced, making Mello flush.

"R-really?" Near just nodded. "O-okay." Mello laughed a bit, heading for the door. "So it's just you and Kayla here, alright, Near? Don't trash the place." Mello grabbed his coat.

"Yes, mother." Near rolled his eyes as Mello sped out, locking the door.

Near sighed as he walked into the living room, and sat on the couch. Had it really only been one month? It seemed like he had seen Mello at his grave only yesterday.

Or… perhaps a little further back than that, considering that yesterday had been more erotic than that. Near curled his hair, thinking back on the night before and his face flushed in response.

**The Night Before**

---

"Nh . . . M-Mello!" Near gasped as Mello sucked slower before coming to a stop.

"Hm hm hm." Mello chuckled as Near squirmed uncomfortably. "D-don't-ah-stop!" Near pleaded, head on the pillow and sweating.

"Why should I?" Mello teasingly blew hot air onto Near's exposed lower half, making him arch his hips.

"A-ah! Mello! I-it-hah-hurts!" Mello frowned, rolling his eyes.

"You liar, I know it doesn't, don't think that trick will work this time."

Near just squirmed more, eyes winced shut and breathing heavy. Mello slowly traced him up and down, earning a soft and pleading moan that begged for more.

"Hm hm, sucks that your hands are tied doesn't it?" Mello looked up at the cloth that bound Near's wrists to the bed. "You can't touch yourself-"

Mello was cut off by Nears' thighs tightening their grip over his shoulders and forcing him back down.

"AH!" Near gasped, throwing his head back further as his breathing quickened.

"Hm hm hm, eager much?" Mello smirked as he began to suck again, grazing his tongue across Near's favorite spots.

"Nah! Mello!" Near moaned as his eyes shut tighter, tearing at the corners. His bottom lip quivered as he gasped out a plea. "Mello! Faster!" As he gasped, Mello obeyed.

He sucked faster, harder as he held Nears' thighs, feeling Near moan and gasp, begging for relief.

Mello, understanding his moaning plea, nibbled at the tip, triggering an almost immediate, release. "Ah! Mello!" Near threw his head back as he rode out his release.

Mello, after Near was done, came back up, swallowing and licking his lips. "Better?" Mello asked, cheeks almost as red as Nears' and smiling. Near just barley nodded as he lay there, gasping and sweating.

"Did you… really swallow that?" Near asked between pants, as his eyes looked at Mello who rested his head on Near's chest.

"And if I did?" He traced a heart on Nears' heaving chest.

Near remained silent for a bit, not quite knowing how to answer Mellos' counter question.

They both laid there, listening to the other one breath.

After a short time, Mello slowly reached up, un-tying Near's bound wrists. As he did, Near curled into a ball, snuggling into Mellos' shoulder. "Mn . . . I think . . . I kinda liked that whole . . . binding thing . . ." Near mumbled as he yawned.

"Oh really now?" Mello chuckled. "If you say so." Mello cuddled, closing his eyes.

---

"He must not have taken me seriously…" Near couldn't help but smile a bit to himself.

"Hey Near." Kayla interrupted his thoughts, Standing behind him.

"Oh, hello Kayla." Near turned around, eyes widening when she pressed a gun to his forehead.

"Now that I have your attention, you're coming with me."

Near slowly looked down, standing up.

**AUTHORS NOTE: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

**XD** **Well, it seems a cliff hanger was due since I had writers block for to friggen long *pardon my French but good grief!* now I know what it feels like to be one of those authors writing a story people like, only to pause it for like, 70 years XD so yeah, anyway, I just wanted to say thanks for reading, plz rate, oh and, the next chapter shouldn't take so long cuz I have the rest of the story planned out and it kinda takes off here *SO MUCH FOR THIS BEING A ONE SHOT!!!***


	7. Confessions

**AUTHORS NOTE: Yo guys, how ya been? Look, I'm sorry if the last chapter was to short or if you didn't like how I closed it XD I just had to do that so I could save a bunch of stuff for this chapter. I am happy to say that I now have a beta, Forbiddensoul, who by the way has amazing stories of her own (READ BROKEN PRIDE!!!) so now my spell check issues should get better along with chapter length so yeah, I hope you enjoy this next chapter of this slowly, ending story!**

Wind . . .

How Mello loved the wind. The way it felt as it whipped across his face. He loved the cool, feeling of its gentle yet forceful paths streamed along the lining of his sunglasses. If he didn't know any better, he would drive his bike full speed, eyes closed, just to feel the wind at its fullest. But that could have some bad out comes.

However, even though Mello loved the wind, he hated wind storms. They weren't like his relaxing streams of cooling air. They were violent. You'd think he would love them because of that but lately, he had realized how violence was . . . stupid and un-necessary. Perhaps it was because of Near.

Near . . .

His snow white prince with skin so smooth and hair so soft, he must be a prince. He was in Mello's eyes. In Mello's eyes, Near was perfection. His innocent white rose. His ghost like lover, his silver and cold snow, his temptation, heck, his lullaby! Whenever Mello thought of Near, his heart raced and his cheeks heated. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with his once hated enemy. Never had Mello realized how deeply he had fallen in love with Near. . . and he needed to show it! Somehow he had to show Near how much he truly loved him!

"I've got it!" Mello thought as he made a sharp turn on the busy street. He knew what he would do. How do lovers swear their eternal love to one and other? Some give gifts, others make promises. But those were too often misused. So, however, was what he was going to do but this was still the best way Mello would ever show Near how much he truly loved him.

Mello had remembered that when Him and Near were kids, Near would solve puzzles while Mello's passion lied in art. He loved to sketch. Whether it was a scene, person, or object, he would sketch it. At one point when they were small, Mello had drawn a picture of his mothers' wedding ring. His mother was dead along with his father but Mello could clearly remember the way it looked upon his mothers' gentle looking finger. When he drew it, however, he changed it. He didn't know why but, while he was drawing he kept looking up at near who was across the room. Every time he did, he made a change on the ring. After a while of curiosity, Near got up and looked at Mellos' sketch, eyes lighting up at what he saw.

**----FLASH BACK----**

"_Wow . . . Mello, that ring is amazing!" Near chimed, as the blonde blushed a bit._

"_You . . . really think so?" Mello asked bashfully as he gazed at his smudged and shaded drawing. _

_The ring appeared to be a white gold band with a light knot looking design on the outside. On the inside was fancy cursive writing that said "__**ich liebe dich**__" with a small heart next to it._

"_what does that say Mello?" Near questioned, cocking his head to the side. "I am not very fluent in germen . . ." _

_Mello slowly grinned as he closed his sketch book, standing up. "I'll tell you later," He faced Near with a smile. "When I make you the ring!"_

_---_

Mello pulled up to a store he never really took note of until Matt pointed it out, saying he was going to save up money to get Kayla an engagement ring there. The reason he wanted to get it there, was because they let you design your ring for a small price change.

Mello quickly slipped off his bike, taking off his sunglasses and headed in. People were starring. He could feel it. Not that he blamed them; honestly, he was in his tight leather pants with his long black jacket on and his scar out in the open. He probably looked like he was going to rob the place. As Mello approached the counter, the woman at the deck looked up. She was a very plain looking girl. She had pink glasses shaped like rounded squares and short, thick brown hair that was about an inch and a half past her chin with her bangs curled behind one ear, showing he lightly tanned skin.

"Hello," She smiled sweetly. "My name is Cheylsea, how may I help you today?"She didn't seem to even mind his strange look or cringe at his scar. Good, this would make things a whole lot easier. "Uhm, yes, my name is Max and I would like you to make a ring for me . . ." Mello spoke carefully, unsure of how things worked here. "Hm hm! I see, so you want a custom ring correct?" Mello quickly nodded, glad she knew what he was talking about. "Well then, you will have to describe it or draw it so we know what to do." She stepped out from the counter, leading him to the back room. "I- already know what I want and was wondering how long it will take to get it made . . ." Mello shoved his hands in his pockets, following the strange girl. "Well, that depends. Is it a complicated design?"

"No." Mello answered bluntly.

"Is it expensive? Any diamonds, emeralds, ect?"

"No, just white gold."

"I see. Now, last question." She turned and faced the blonde, eyes serious. "this person, that the ring is for," She locked eyes with him. "Do you love them?" She asked him sternly and seriously.

". . . yes." Mello looked away a bit. "I love them with all my heart . . ."

" . . ." She was quiet for a moment then smiled. "Then I'll tell you what," She handed him a pen and paper. "Show me your design and I can have it done in under an hour."

"Seriously!?" Mello smiled in disbelief.

"Yes. You see, I work here only for the urgent jobs and judging by the way you flustered in here I would assume you want the special someone to get this ring a.s.a.p." She smiled, making Mello smile back. She was nice. God knows why she was in this side of town.

---

Mello smiled as he looked at the small box in his hand. It was black with velvet and a white bow on top. Near would love it. Mello put it in his pocket carefully, getting onto his bike. He flipped out his cell, calling Matt.

" . . . Hello?" Matt picked up, obviously irritated.

"hey Matt, s' Mello."

"Where are you!? Cassandra is driving me crazy!"

Mello tried not to chuckle, hearing Cassandra yelling back at Matt. "I can see that. Look, I'm sorry bout that. I woke up late and got a bit . . . side tracked on the way. So, do you still need me?" Matt let out an annoyed sigh before replying. "No, I guess not, Cassandra just needs her tampons then we'll be done." There was the sound of a smack as Mello assumed Matt had just been slapped. "Well, alright then, I'm heading home." And with that, Mello hung up, starting his bike and heading home, to find that his perfect day, was slowly coming to a tragic end . . .

_**Meanwhile**_

Near bit his lip as he pondered his current situation. His wrists were bound and he was stuck in the back of Kayla's car. In the front seat was Kayla, texting on her phone every few minutes as she drove through the now dark town. Rain poured like angry tears of angels, ashamed of the betrayal at hand. Near let out a silent sigh as he looked out the window. Mello would be home soon. He would find the note that Kayla had left, and he would come. He let out another sigh, breath fogging the window.

"We're almost there . . ." Kayla muttered as she sped up a bit, making Near sit up. "Kayla . . ." He spoke in a cautious yet questioning voice. "Why would you do this to us? Are we not your friends?" Near questioned, trying his best to pry. "Ha! You losers, my friends? Don't make me laugh!" She laughed a bit. "Why would I even consider a few idiotic morons like you for friends?" Near remained silent for a minute before questioning again. "And what of Matt? Don't you love him?"

Kayla was silent for a short moment, but then let out an annoyed sigh. "Matt is a pathetic loser who can't even tell when he's being deceived. That's why I chose him instead of Mello to 'fall in love with.'" She grinned. "He was just my little decoy." Near couldn't help but be a bit taken back, heart sinking in pity for Matt. "Besides . . ." Kayla continued. "I can't stand gullible boys like him. That's why I have a better man, **Chance**" She emphasized his name as she grimaced. Near's eyes narrowed as he growled a bit. "I should have known. You're helping him take down Mello." Near restrained the anger in his voice as Kayla laughed at him. "Took you long enough, yes, I am helping Chance."

Near's mind raced in fear. He had to do something, but what?! Mello was going to fall right into Chance's trap! No, Mello would know it's a trap. But that wouldn't stop him. Near struggled and wriggled, trying to free his hands. No use, of course. He just made Kayla laugh. "You're so weak." She grinned, each word dripping like acid out of her snake like lips.

She was right . . . He was weak . . . and there was nothing he could do . . . right now . . .

Now that thought, made Near himself, grin a small bit as he slowly planned his escape.

-/-/-

They soon arrived to the desired destination. As Near stepped out of the car, he couldn't help but glance at the terrifying building. He had seen them thousands of times and even sent people there for crimes but this one . . . was different. It was old and obviously forgotten. It had huge, crumbling stone walls guarding it with barb-wire coiled along the top and graffiti along the sides. The gate was old and rusted with spiked points at the top. The building itself looked not better. It had two huge iron doors in the front, each one dented and scuffed. The building itself was crumbling and wrecked. The windows were broken with crows nesting on the sills and the stone walls had smashed holes in them. As he looked upon the old, abandoned prison, he felt a wave of dread run into his body and flow through his veins. Something was wrong. Why did he feel this way? He felt as if . . . an end do his questioning would soon come.

Kayla slowly walked Near to the door, shoving him through and knocking him onto the floor. As he slowly looked up, his eyes widened at the man before him. His tall dark features, only made more menacing by the dark building and storming weather. The man grimaced at the sight of Near's fear. Near was trying his hardest not to seem afraid but-the man's eye it-the way it pierced through him! Finally, the man's lips parted and he began to speak, flashing his vampire like teeth. "Greetings my pet, my name is Chance, and this," Chance chuckled. "This will be your grave."

_**Meanwhile**_

Mello's eyes skimmed the paper more than ten times now as his heart raced faster and faster. Matt and Cassandra stood behind him, both looking down. Slowly, Mello's hands began to shake as he slammed the paper back to the desk where he had found it. "DAMMIT!" He shouted through hard clenched teeth. "Why didn't I see it?!" Mello Knotted his angry fists in his hair, trembling with a blazing fire that burned straight through his bones and licked at his heart.

" . . . I'm so sorry . . ." Matt mumbled, eyes on the ground. As he spoke, Mello stopped, looking at him. "Matt . . ." Mello snarled. "Don't you dare tell me you're in on this too?!" He yelled. Matt quickly shook his head, cringing at Mello's words. "No but . . . I was . . . beginning to suspect Kayla as a spy and possibly a threat . . ." In a split second, Mello had Matt pinned to the wall by his collar, booming at him. "**Then why?! Why didn't you tell me?!"**

As he spoke, Matt's eyes remained on the ground. "I just . . ."

"**You just what?! Didn't want to believe that your 'true love' was an enemy?! Is that it?! You selfish, arrogant-"**

"Mello!" Cassandra snapped.

"No Cass . . ." Matt muttered. "It's true . . ." He looked down. "I'm so sorry Mell . . . I didn't know she would go this far . . ." Matt was shaking a bit as he tried to hold back tears. Mello, after a short moment, sighed and let him go. "I know man . . . I know." With a heavy heart, Mello swallowed the lump of pain in his throat and took a deep breath. He made a bee line for his room. "Mello?" Cassandra questioned as he came back out, two guns in his hand. "What?" He asked, storing one in the front of his pants and the other, in his pocket. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Cassandra looked at him, then heard a click behind her. She turned to see Matt with his gun in hand. "Come on Cass, get your gun . . ." Mello looked at Matt. "You're not coming."

"Yes, I am."

"No Matt I won't risk it-"

"**I'm coming**!" Matt snapped eyes hard. "I did this and I'm going to help fix it!"

Mello let out a defeated sigh. "Fine . . ." Cassandra just stared at both of them, mouth a gap. "Are either of you thinking!? The meeting place is a **prison! **Don't you remember the rules of the death note!? You'll die once you get in there!"

"That's not a guarantee. It never said 'once I stepped in.' It just said I would die in prison." He countered, looking away. "Same thing Mello! You will die!" Cassandra yelled. "I know that!" Mello yelled back, heading for the door. "But I am NOT leaving Near there. Now are you coming or not?" Mello asked, voice cold.

The whole room was silent, Matt looking down and Cassandra still in shock. Finally, she let out a small sigh and gave Mello a smile. "You know I'm coming. After all, I can't pass up a sweet yaoi moment like this." Mello chuckled a bit. "Then it's settled." He opened the door. "Let's go!"

**AUTHORES NOTE: Well, Well, Well. I am so glad that my writers block is gone and I can now finish this story XD I'll have you know, I'm typing the next chapter already so it wont be long till it gets posted. That is, if you people review! D;**


	8. The War Begins

**AUTHORS NOTES: XD well then, now my Beta is getting mad at me! I know that cliff hanger was uncalled for and such but I couldn't help it XD So yeah, not much to say this time other than thank you for reading this far and I hope you like this new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note but I do own Cassandra, Kayla and Chance. **

_The city is at war_

Near sighed as he looked around the empty office. Chance had led him downstairs to his basement hide away. The room was huge but dank. It reeked of death and mildew and the smell of whatever Chance had burning in the back only made it worse. Kayla was pouring Chance some wine as he watched Near intently, studying him as if he were a lab rat, or worse, pray.

_playtime for the young and rich_

_Ignore me if you see me, cause i just don't give a shit_

_The city is at war, bless the young and rich_

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

Kayla set the bottle of wine down on the old coffee table which resided in front of Chance who was reclining on the an old couch. Near had slowly brought his thumb and index finger to a pale lock of his hair. Kayla had untied them moments ago because Chance said it would be rude to treat his 'guest' in such a manor.

_Here's how it goes, it's about who you know_

_If you got money, you get in for free_

_Get on your knees, if you wanna reach the top_

_The party never stops, never stops, don't stop, don't stop, no_

_Come on, stick around, we'll see how it ends_

_Get the money and run, meet me at the parking lot_

Swiftly, Kayla began to head for the stairs, only to stop by Chance's voice. "Kayla darling, make sure everyone is on guard and, please, don't get killed."

_Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, yeah_

He grimaced as he lit the lighter in his hand. Kayla seemed to grin back and nod before leaving the room. They were alone now. Silence filled the room with its choking fumes and every second that ticked by seemed like an eternity. That is, until Near broke the silence, sitting on the floor with his knee pulled up to his chest as he spoke. "Why is it that you have brought me here? Do you really think you can get rid of Mello this way?" Near spoke as strongly as possible, his self control barley able to disguise his fear.

"Why?" Chance repeated, pondering the question with a sinister grin on his face. "Well . . . I guess I thought this would be the most painful way to get to him!" He cackled as he looked back at Near with a sadistic gleam in his eyes. "Now Near, Kayla tells me you like game, correct?"

-/-/-

_The city is at war, playtime for the young and rich_

_Ignore me if you see me, cause i just don't give a shit_

_The city is at war, bless the young and rich_

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

Mello sped through the pouring rain on his motorcycle, Matt and Cassandra close behind in Matt's charger. The rain whipped at his helmet as if trying to pull him back, pleading him to think this through and not to run to his death. He didn't listen though. He had one thing on his mind and that was to save his love. His passion. His Near . . .

Mello growled as he started going even faster, dangerously fast. He didn't care. He just wanted to hurry!

-/-/-

_This little girl, was alone in the world_

_Until she found a way to get it fixed for free_

Kayla sighed as she pulled out her gun, loading it with bullets. Slowly, she looked up from the bathroom sink and into the mirror.

_Oh, pretty please, it breaks my heart to see another tragedy _

_She finally got her picture on TV_

"I regret nothing." She clicked off the safety. "If they get in my way . . ." She aimed at the mirror. "I'll kill them." Her eyes were a piercing shade of hazel as all feelings for Matt and everyone else in the group faded.

_Come on, live it up while you can_

_But always in the end, no you don't get another shot_

_Bang, bang, shoot 'em up, yeah_

_-/-/-_

_The city is at war, playtime among the young and rich_

Chance hummed a demented tune as he began to pull out and old, antique chest board, Blowing some dust off with a grimace that made Near shiver.

_Ignore me if you see me, cause i just don't give a shit_

"The reason I ask is because, for you to live through this,"

_The city is at war, bless the young and rich_

"you have to play . . ."

_With designer drugs and designer friends_

"My Game" He put the chest board down on the table as Near held back a gag. The board was covered in blood and reeked with the stench of death. His eyes quickly widened from their winced state as he realized the chess pieces looked exactly . . . like . . .

-/-/-

_The city is at war_

Kayla grinned as she stood at the top of the building, gazing down at the approaching cars.

_The city is at war_

They were here.

_The city is at war_

-/-/-

"So you've noticed" Chance's lips slid up into a sinister grin as he watched Near's surprised gaze on the chess pieces. "Yes, they are exact replicas of your friends. They will be the pawns in our game, I warn you, however," Chance snickered as he grabbed the Mello chess piece, squeezing it in his hand. "If you, say, lost Mello in this game, he dies in reality as well!" As he spoke, Chance slammed the piece down onto the board, laughing demonically as Near starred at the pieces in horror. "Face it Near! You can't win! No one has EVER Beaten me!" Chance's laughter came to a halt as he starred at Near, voice low and menacing. "I'm going to make this prison your burial ground."

-/-/-

Pulling to a stop, Mello ripped off his helmet, feeling a slight pressure on his chest as he did. At the same time, Matt and Cassandra stepped out of the car. Cassandra could taste it. The blood in the air, the horrors to come, Pulling her gun close to her chest, she took a deep breath, glancing to Matt who was shaking ever so slightly.

"This is it . . ." He mumbled more to himself than anyone else. His heart raced as he imagined his lover . . . his life . . . his enemy. His eyes closed as he reminded himself that she had Near. She had betrayed him. She Did Not Love HIM! He began to clench his teeth as he pulled his gun out, eyes opening and tearing ever so slightly. He was ready.

_Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah_

The trio gazed up at the old and tattered building, pulses racing and minds made up.

_Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah (the city is at war)_

Mello looked at Cassandra who nodded and then to Matt who seemed to have a new gleam in his eye. He looked to Mello and nodded, a serious stupor painted on his face. Mello nodded to them and looked back to the building. His Near was in there. His love and his soul. If he failed . . . living would be impossible. Taking a deep breath, Mello shook off thoughts of failure and clenched his gun tightly.

Then . . .

-/-/-

Kayla aimed, pulling the safety back, barley breathing.

-/-/-

the brave friends . . .

-/-/-

"Now Near, LETS PLAY!"

-/-/-

Began to walk.

_Bang bang, shoot 'em up, shoot 'em up, yeah_

**AUTHORS NOTE: XD Gawd I love doing that. So yeah, that concludes chapter 8 of my fabulous story ;D Now do not worry my readers, Chance is not going to rape Near. Even though some of you are like "OMG HE'S GONNA RAPE NEAR!" Trust me, I can honestly say he wont. HOWEVER, just to make you guys a bit more edgy, I will answer one question that 'someones' been asking. The answer, is yes, Someone (maybe more) will die in this story.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!!! :D**


	9. The Seperation an The Liar

**AUTHORS NOTE: WOO! I is writing again! The creative blood is flowing! I must finish this story! I got a Review from 'NearTheEnd' and she was so into the story and so eager for me to post it just made me realize that, hey, I stopped right in the middle! As Amy would say, "What the quill is wrong with me!?" so yeah, here you are, chapter nine. Get your tissues ready and your spazzing hat on because I'm putting it gently saying that I shall not hold back on details if you catch my drift! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own death note (blah blah) But I do Own Cassandra, Kayla and Chance.**

* * *

_Pit pat_

_Pit Pat_

That and the sound of gentle rainfall was all that was heard as the trio silently approached the demonic building.

They could all feel it, the prescience of death, the smell of blood, and the eyes on them.

All of them, afraid of making any sudden noise, quickly made their way up the cracked path.

Suddenly, as Mello was about to step on the first step on the small set of stairs, there was the swift sound of splitting wind and a bullet whizzed by his cheek, barley grazing his skin.

Reflexively, Mello jumped back, causing the three to look up to the source of the gunfire. The one they saw made Mello sick, Cassandra enraged and Matt . . . Empty . . .

For atop of the building, grinning maniacally was Kayla.

Her blonde hair seemed to have darkened and her heart with it.

She simply chuckled as she slid down the slanted roof, landing on the staircase in front of the group, pulling the safety back on her gun.

"Hey guys, how you been?" She sneered.

Mello growled, fists clenched. "Kayla . . . ."

"Yes? Surprised or angry? Either reaction is fine by me." She smirked.

"Wheres Near!?" Mello shouted, wipping out his gun.

"Stop right there!" Kayla aimed. "Keep that up and I'll make sure you never see your little Near again." Mello's eyes narrowed as he slowly lowered his gun.

"That's a good boy. Now then, we are going to play a game. In this part of the game, only two of you may pass. One must stay here and." Kayla's smirk grew wider. "well, that's for them to find out, isn't it?"

"and if we refuse to leave someone?" Cassandra hissed.

"then I give chance the word to kill near." Kayla stated bluntly, one hand on her hip.

"Dammit . . ." Mello growled.

". . . I'll stay." Matt spoke, making everyone look at him.

"Matt . . ." Cassandra whispered.

"you heard me, I'll stay." He glared at Kayla.

"Matt we cant do that she's just trying to separate us-"

"AND IF WE DON'T NEAR DIES!" He snapped.

Mello remained silent.

"you and mello go and save Near . . . I need to do this . . ."

Cassandra looked at Mello who starred at the ground, obviously torn up inside.

". . . well, I guess that decides it." She stepped aside. "Mello and Cassandra may pass."

Cassandra looked at matt once more befor she started walking.

Mello did not move.

"Mello . . . go" Matt ordered.

Mello simply looked back at him, nodding. "Don't you dare die matt." and with that, he ran off with Cassandra through the now open door into the depths of chance's sick domain.

-/-/-

_Show me how to lie_

_You're getting better all the time_

_And turning all against one_

_is an art thats hard to teach_

"How very noble Matt" Kayla spoke sarcastically. "you're so pathetic." She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Matt said nothing.

_Another clever word_

_sets off an unsuspecting herd_

_And as you step back into line_

_a mob jumps to their feet_

"well, we might as well end this." She dropped her sniper, pulling out a shot gun, aiming and shooting at him.

Matt quickly dodged it, pulling out his gun and shooting at her.

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

Kayla laughed hysterically as Matt ran to dodge her bullets and how he continued to miss her.

"You pathetic fool!" she shouted

_man, he never had a chance_

Matt gasped, bullet grazing his arm. Kayla . . . how could she? When did this happen?

_And no one even knew_

He could remember the day he met her in the video game shop. He was about to grab the last copy of the new kingdom hearts game when she snatched it. Their eyes met and something just sparked inside of Matt. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out. "sorry, better luck next time."

. . . but that sweet moment was a set up.

_It was really only you_

Matt fought back tears as he continued to shoot at her.

_And now you steal away_

All those nights they spent together-

_Take him out today_

Matt gasped as she shot him in his shoulder

_nice work you did_

All those words he wasted

_You're gonna go far, kid_

**LIES!**

_With a thousand lies_

She said she loved him!

_And a good disguise_

"whats wrong matt?! Don't tell me you're crying!" she shot at his head.

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

She hit his goggles, which, thank god had been made of metal and stopped the bullet. Kayla, however, did not notice

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

Matt fell back, landing on his back.

_when you walk away,_

"hm! Dead already? How lame." Kayla sighed, turning around.

_nothing more to say._

Matt slowly and quietly rolled over, pulling off his goggles to reveal his deep green eyes full of hate.

_see the lightning in your eyes_

He slowly aimed. "It'll take more then that to kill me!" He shouted, shouting her in the back of the leg, dead on

_see em' running for their lives_

"Ah!" She fell over, gridding her teeth. "you . . . You'll pay for that!"

_slowly out of line_

Matt jumped to his feet, shooting rapidly at her.

_and drifting closer in your sights_

Kayla rolled out of the way, hiding behind a chunk of concrete. "Shit!"

_So play it all, I'm wide awake_

"**I'm** pathetic!?" Matt shouted, walking closer, shooting

_It's a scene about me_

"**I'm** lame?!"

_There's something in your way_

_And now someone is gonna pay_

"well let me tell YOU something Kayla!"

_And if you can't get what you want_

"I will admit that I was a fool! I was a fool to think you would ever love me! I was a fool to think we could live together! I was a fool not to tell Mello and Cassandra about my suspicions."

Kayla's eyes widened as she listened.

_Well, it's all because of me_

"But at least I'm not a heartless, good for nothing liar like you!" He jumped beside the concrete, shooting at her as she tried to run away, failing as her other leg was shot.

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_man he never ever had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

Matt walked over, shooting the gun out of her trembling hand

_And now you lead the way_

_show the light of day_

She whimpered, beginning to sob a bit.

_nice work you did_

"Matt . . . I'm so sorry . . ." She whispered, making him kneel down eyes wide.

"kayla . . ."

"I really . . ."

_You're gonna go far, kid_

"am . . ." She whipped a knife out of her shirt, stabbing him in the chest, grinning

"Sorry!"

_Trust deceived!_

Matts eyes shot open as he fell back, breathing beginning to get difficult.

_With a thousand lies_

_And a good disguise_

Kayla stood, wipping her fake tears away with a grin. And winking at him.

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

"You're so stupid Matt." She Grabbed the knife, making him gasp as she twisted it.

"Ah!" he yelped, feeling his heart twist.

"well, I guess now," she kicked his gun away. "I can leave you here to bleed out." She turned and began walking off, leaving matt to curl up into a ball of pain.

_when you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See them running for their lives_

Matt's vision grew hazy as he tried to think. He couldn't let her go . . . she'd kill Mello and Cassandra . . .

_Now dance, fucker, dance_

_He never had a chance_

_And no one even knew_

_It was really only you_

Think you idiot think! His brain shouted.

_So dance, fucker, dance_

I got it! He reached into his back pocket. He had totally forgotten about the pistol he had kept hidden!

_I never had a chance_

_It was really only you_

Pulling it out and taking shaky aim he knew what he had to do.

_With a thousand lies_

Kayla had llied to him.

_And a good disguise_

The Kayla he knew was a lie!

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

He pulled back the safety.

_when you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

He did not love this woman.

_See the lightning in your eyes_

He hated her!

_see them running for their lives_

_**BANG**_

_clever alibis_

He nailed her, right in the head.

_lord of the flies_

He smiled a bit.

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

_Hit em' right between the eyes_

"Domo Arigato liar. . ."

_when you walk away_

_Nothing more to say_

_See the lightning in your eyes_

_See em' running for their lives_

So ends the life of Matt, AKA, Mail Jeeves.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hehe, lol yeah, sorry to all the matt lovers but I had to kill him off. I just had to. So anyway, sorry it took so long. I've been reading and having a few family issues. *sigh* I hate my life *sniff* JKKKKKK so yeah uhm, im gonna try and post again soon so I love you and plz review!**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS**


	10. While your lips are still Red

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey peeps, sorry about the lame chapter. I'm not too proud about it but I needed to kill off Matt and Kayla (Thank Jesus) Just a quick note for all, Kayla was not originally Indented to be evil however due to a fight I had with her and a few *cough* unnecessary comments I chose that instead of re-writing I'd just make her evil. LOL. Yeah, the only reason I'm telling you this now is because this will probably be the LAST CHAPTER *heheheh* on a different subject however, I would like to thank you all for the amazing reviews (most of which were begging for mello to live ((God I love that sexy man!)) LOL) so yeah. Uhm heres chapter ten!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own death note but I do own Cassandra, Chance and Kayla (who is now up for grabs)**

* * *

Near's jaw tightened as Chance knocked down the Matt Chess piece. "Hm Hm, check mate Near. . ." He sneered cynically.

Near's grip on the pale lock of hair he had tightened as he tugged at it slowly.

"And you know what that means . . ."

" . . ."

"He's dead!" Chance laughed hysterically as he crushed the Matt piece in his hand. "Hahaha! You seem angry Near, calm down! It IS just a game!"

". . . If what you say is true, Kayla is dead as well . . ." Near's mind raced as he tried to think of his next move. Matt was not dead. This was just a game, nothing more. There was no way he could have died.

"ah . . . yes, this is indeed sad but oh well. She knew the cost of being a pawn on the Shinigami's Chess table." He trailed, lighting a lighter.

Nears dark eyes grew in shock. "Shini . . .Gami?"

Chance paused as he was lighting a lock of hair on fire. "Hm? Oh, you recognize the name don't you? From the Kira case hm?" He chuckled darkly. "yes. This is a Shinigami Chess table. Just like the Death note you are so familiar with, this Chess table is from the land of the Shinigami."

Near's gaze shot up to Chance. They narrowed as he spoke. "How do you know so much? And if this is a Shinigami Chess table, ho9w did you obtain it?" Near mentally contemplated. This was bad. Had he known he was really dealing with the life of his friends he would have acted differently, more cautious . . . Chance knew that. THAT'S why he chose to tell Near AFTER matt was dead.

Matt . . . He really was dead . . . and it was all Nears fault. . . Mello would be devastated . . . so would Cassandra. . .

"how did I get it?" Chance spoke, bringing Near out of his thoughts.

"Why, Near, the same way Kira got the death note. A Shinigami dropped by and gave me this table. He saw my rage towards Mello and shared it. He was furious that someone had escaped death from the death note. So furious that he left it up to me to kill him."

Near's narrowed eyes began to glare. "Why would such a furious Shinigami trust a human to do their work? And just what name did this Shinigami go by?" The Shinigami Chance spoke of, if real, might prove to be quite a fool. Trusting a human to take out one of their targets.

"She was very specific. She said to kill him was to easy and that he needed to repent for his sin of defying the notebook." Chance lips curved at the edges into a venomous grin. "She goes by the name of Nu."

Near held in his shock. He was not that well informed on Shinigami names and ranking but he knew who Nu was.

Chance began to laugh a bit. As he saw the slight terror that spread over Near's seemingly calm face.

"See? I'm not lying. Matt and Kayla truly are dead. His eyes narrowed. "And soon, so will the rest of your little friends . . ."

Near's teeth clenched. "I beg to differ Chance."

-/-/-

Mello panted as he felt his chest ache. Cassandra and him had been running from floor to floor, lost in the giant building.

Behind him, Cassandra fell to her knees, wheezing. She never did have good lungs.

Mello stopped. "Cassandra, Come on!" He ran to help her up. "We need to keep going!"

Cassandra panted, trying to catch her breath. She felt a pain in her heart. Mello loved Near so much . . . He knew Matt was dead and so did she. Did he care at all?

Mello slowly looked down. That look on her face, he knew what she was thinking about.

Cassandra . . . Matt wouldn't want us to stop here. . . "

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "wha . . . what?"

"you know what I mean. Matt . . . he may be an idiot but he did what he did so we could save Near . . ."

Cassandra's eyes began to tear.

"We cant let him go in vein."

Slowly Cassandra's face hardened as she wiped her eyes.

"you're right . . ." She stood, taking a deep, painful breath.

"That's my girl!" Mello smiled a small bit. "come one, lets get going."

" . . . yeah . . . sure . . ."

Mello nodded as he began to run again. Cassandra stood still for a moment, watching him before following.

-/-/-

Near gently pushed the Mello piece forward, keeping a close eye as Chance moved his piece.

"so . . . Tell me, do the other know they are in a game?" Near asked, moving the Cassandra piece.

"Hm? Of course not. They simply think they are running aimlessly through the prison, trying their hardest to find you."

". . . I see . . ."

-/-/-

Mello burst into a room, only to jump back as a gun was fired.

Cassandra immediately reacted, pulling out her gun and flipping the safety. "Thought this was getting to easy." She smirked.

Mello readied his gun as well. "yeah, you ready for this?"

Cassandra nodded, swallowing hard.

In a flash they both burst out, dodging behind a pile of rubbles as more shots were fired.

"Holy shit . . ." Cassandra muttered.

"What did you see?"

"Well, first of all, there are about 15 of them. 3 snipers and two men with pistols. The others have machine guns.

"Dammit!" mello muttered.

"oh, and they're by the basement door which I would assume would be where chance and Near are."

Mello swore under his breath, teeth clenched.

"I have an idea." Cassandra reached into her pocket, pulling out a hand grenade.

Mello's eyes widened. "what the hell Cass?!"

"I tell you how I got it later." She pulled out the key and tossed the weapon towards the enemy, ducking.

3…

2…

"Run!" one shouted

_**BOOM!**_

The walls shook slightly as 10 men were taken down by the explosion.

"NOW!" Cassandra stood, shooting. "Go to the door!"

Mello nodded "I'll meet you there!"

With that, mello ran passed the dazed and dead henchmen to the door, Cassandra following a few feet behind, still shooting at the men.

Mello dove through the door. "Come on Cass-!" He was cut off as Cassandra shut the door in front of him, But not with him.

She was still in the room with the men.

She locked the door, shooting at the machine gunner, dodging bullets.

"Cassandra!" Mello shouted, banging on the door.

"Go!" Cassandra shouted back, still firing. "Save Near! Meet me back at the car!"

"But-"

"_**GO!**_" Cassandra shouted as harshly as she could, shooting the opposing man dead between the eyes. "Get him or I'll never forgive you!" Her eyes teared as she refused to look at him.

Mello stood for a minute, swearing before taking off down the fleet of stairs leading to the basement. "Dammit Cassandra!"

As soon as Mello was out of sight, Cassandra's bullets ran out. "oh damn . . . " She whispered, dropping her gun. "Mello . . . you better save him . . . and he better love you . . . ten times more than I wished I could have . . . ."

BANG

_-/-/-_

Near looked around as an explosion was heard, shaking the walls. "Ooooooo~ someone used a grenade!" Chance slurred happily.

Near simply glared at him. "And this amuses you? You truly are a monster."

Chance merely giggled. "Oh please, you make me blush" (I DON'T OWN THAT SEQUENS OF PHRASES! Unknown person on deviantart does with their Karl Videos)

Near cringed in disgust as he continued to move the Mello and Cassandra pieces through Chance's pawns.

Chance continued to move his pawns without a worry.

Once the Mello pawn was 1 move away from winning the game, Chance made a move for one of his pawns, bumping the table and knocking down the Cassandra piece.

It fell to the floor with a 'clack'

Near looked at it, wondering if he should pick it up. "Leave it." Chance answered, sighing.

"It would screw up the game to put it back in here"

Near simply nodded, moving the mello piece onto the final square, this had gone by chance un-noticed.

"Wait-what?!" His eyes grew wide as Near curled his hair. "I win Chance."

Chance starred at the board in awe, as the door burst open and Near looked up, eyes widening and cheeks heating at the sight of his savior.

" . . . M-Mello . . ." Near whispered, standing.

"Near!" Mello smiled weakly at the sight of his lover un-harmed.

Near slowly began to walk to Mello, starting to run after getting past Chance.

Mello extended his arms for Near to run too, both of them smiling and Near's eyes tearing a bit. Only now could he let out how scared he had been.

Suddenly-

Chance growled. He couldn't lose. He refused to lose!

He pulled out his gun that had been hiding under the table. "I will not lose!"

Bang . . . .

All grew silent, Mello and Near seemed to be moving in slow motion, both of them with wide eyes, blood hitting the air . . .

Near began to fall.

Mello ran over, catching his crimson stained lover.

Chance had shot Near at just the right spot where he grazed his heart but did not puncture it, causing painful, and deadly internal bleeding.

Mello fell to his knees, holding Near, eyes frantic. "Oh god- Near!" He was holding Near up, eyes tearing. His shirt wasn't white. Oh there was so much blood . . .

Near coughed a bit, blood drizzling out of his pink lips. "Mello . . . "He mumbled eyes half lidded in pain.

"Near- don't speak, you'll only make it worse!" Mello frantically tried to think but- he couldn't do anything!"

Near sniffled a small bit. "Mello . . . you came . . ."

"Of course I did Near-"

"why?" Near asked, tearing a bit. "you know the laws of the death note-"

"I don't give a damn about that!" Mello shouted. "Near- I have a promise to keep- and its more than just plain loving you!" Mello shakily pulled a small box from his pocket.

Near looked at it questioningly, eyes widening slightly when Mello opened it.

"that ring . . . that's the one-"

"That's the one I drew when I was watching you, yeah."

Near smiled, tears of happiness streaming down his pink cheeks.

"you never told me . . . what the Germen meant." Near said shyly.

Mello slowly smiled back, passion and love in his eyes as he took the ring out of the box.

"_Ich…liebe… dich" _Mello whispered into Nears ear, sliding the ring onto Near's ring finger.

_Sweet little words made for silence_

_Not talk_

_Young heart for love_

_Not heartache_

"it means . . ." Mello rubbed noses with Near, sobs begging to choke out. "I-it means I love you!"He sobbed, pressing his forehead to Near's.

Near smiled sadly, weakly lifting his hand to Mello's golden hair. Slowly, he began to twirl it. "I love you too Mello . . ." Near held Mello's cheek, wiping away his tears. "Mello . . . would you do me one last favor?"

_Dark hair for catching the wind_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world_

Mello placed his hand over Nears, nodding. "anything."

Near's thumb gently traced Mello's lips, smearing a bit of his blood onto them. "Would you . . . kiss me . . . one last time?"

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

_While he`s still silent_

Mello Nearly broke down even more but he simply nodded again, leaning down and pressing their lips together.

Near weakly kissed back, hand on Mello's cheek while Mello's rested below the gun wound to Near's chest.

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

Chance watched, eyes wide. This . . . was not supposed to happen! His hand holding the gun trembled.

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_

Mello and Near kept their eyes open as they kissed, not wanting to miss anything.

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

A small window by the ceiling of the basement let in the small bits of sunrise into the room, casting its light on the poor lovers.

_First day of love never comes back_

Mello slowly broke apart from Near, eyes pooling over with tears.

_A passionate hour`s never a wasted one_

_The violin, the poet`s hand,_

Near smiled a bit, lips red from the blood.

_Every thawing heart plays your theme with care_

Mello couldn't take it, he pulled Near up gently, Pulling him into a more passionate kiss then before, hugging Near as he did.

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

Chance watched in anger. No! this would not happen! He wanted a sorrow filled rage from Mello not this-heartbroken sorrow!

_While he`s still silent_

Mello stopped as Near gasped, eyes wincing shut as he curled slightly. "Near!?" Mello's eyes continued to flood out tears as he cried harder. "Dear god Near don't leave me!"

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

Near looked up weakly at Mello, eyes drooping shut. "Thank you . . . . Mello . . . please . . . . don't cry"

Near's voice softened to a stop as his eyes finally drooped shut, the hand that had been in Mello's hair fell in the process.

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_

Mello trembled, holding the body beneath him, he hugged Near tightly as he began to cry.

Near was dead.

His eyes were closed and all that remained was the ghost of what Mello had seen in them before.

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_

Chance sighed, irritated. "come now Mello, are you quite finished sobbing yet? You really do look pathetic right now."

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn _

Mello stiffened, slowly laying Near down on the floor, his own eyes now showing no sign of actual life.

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

Slowly, he caressed Near's cheek, brushing the hair from his face.

_While he`s still silent_

Mello took a deep breath, pecking Near's nose gently before standing.

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

Mello hadn't noticed till now that he was drenched in blood . . . .

Near's blood

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_

Mello's hand trembled. This was not happening. . . .

It was.

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_

Chance sighed with boredom. "You really are boring me" he aimed his gun. "Let's just end this, shall we?"

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

Mello's gaze shot over to Chance, body filling with rage. In a flash of one second, Mello's gun was out, he was right in front of Chance as he shot him right through the heart. "shut up you worthless scum!" He snarled as Chance slid to the ground, eyes wide, heart stopping.

Now, Chance was dead too.

_Kiss while your lips are still red_

Mello looked down, making his way back to Near.

_While he`s still silent_

Mello knelt down beside his lover, slowly lifting Near up. (gasp! Mello's gonna live!?)

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled_

Slowly, Mello began to leave the building, Near in his arms.

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool_

Once he got to the exit, he saw the car was gone and police were surrounding the area, guns held to fire.

"Mello! You are under arrest for mafia related crimes and murder!" (GASP!!!)

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind_

Mello looked down at Near, whispering. "I love you . . ." He continued walking.

"stop!" A cop shouted.

He did not.

"STOP!"

He did not.

………………………………..

BANG

With that, Mello was shot, falling to his knees, and still holding Near in a loving, protective position, he fell to the ground. As he did, the sun began to fully rise, shining a light upon the tear jerking scene.

In the end . . .

Mello could not defy the rules of the death note . . . .

And he died . . . .

In the prison he was always fated to die in.

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn_

_End_

* * *

**A/N: wow . . . ya know, I kinda enjoyed killing everyone off but actually KILLING Mello and Near was really hard for me –sniffle- LOL and this really is the ending okay? I might put in my twist epilogue but you'll have to wait and see. Now, on another note,**

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**

**I had this planned from chapter 4 and I know a good chunk of people who are gonna be pissed!**

**XD so yeah. I might write another MelloXNear one after I finish up the new chapter in my other fic. I've been thinking about re-writing the one I posted a while back and took off. But idk**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**

**REVIEW FOR COOKIES! (if I get a descent amount of reviews I'll write a sexy oneshot ;D)**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!**

**(praise them!)**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: OMFG!!! well, here it is, the final chapter in closing to sinful ballad. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone for sticking with it even though I know it had a REALLY weak plot and you all shall receive a MelloxNear fic shortly as a reward.**

**Please enjoy the fan fic and hold your tears (if any) till the end please!**

**Disclaimer: I own Cassandra and chance. You can have Kayla . . . shes a meanie.**

* * *

The sound of typing filled the room as Cassy finished up posting the final chapter of her story, which she was now discussing with her friend, forbiddensoul, over the phone.

"I liked your story it was amazing, but couldn't you have changed the ending a bit?" Forbiddensoul groaned a bit.

"No, thank you, but I can't change it." Cassy spoke, casually curling her hair.

"Why though? I mean, they should have a happy ending!"

". . . yeah, they deserve a happy ending but sadly enough, that's not how it ends." Cassy sighed, dropping the piece of hair.

"But you can make it so it ends that way!" Forbiddensoul grumbled a bit, typing her own story.

". . . no, actually, I can't." Cassy smiled a bit. "they'd get angry if I lied about what happened to them."

". . . wait-what?!"

"Sorry, I have to get going. I need to go pay my respects to some old friends."

"wait-"

-Click-

Cassy sighed, hanging up the phone and grabbing her coat. It had been about a year or so since she started writing out their story . . .

Cassy made her way outside, hoping into her brother's old red charger, letting out a shaky sigh. It still smelled like him, which of course brought back pained memories. Choking back tears and clutching a copy of the story to her chest, she took off to the town cemetery.

Rain poured like it had the day her dear friend had gone out to find a criminal, only to bring home a lover. Again, she choked back tears as she slowly **headed up the rocky and damp path of the old grave yard.** As she walked it almost felt like she was following someone's footsteps, and she knew whose.

**The rain poured down**, drenching her in its cold shower. It seemed like the angels were crying for the late souls she was about to visit. She **walked up a small hill and arrived at a tree. Next to the tree, were three modest grave stones.**

_Mihael Keehl_

_Nate River_

_Mail Jeeves_

Slowly and **lightly she traced the names with her index finger**, uttering each one with a small sob. She kneeled before the graves, forcing a smile and looking down at the papers in her hands. "Hello guys . . . how have you been?" She felt hot tears mixing with the cold rain on her face but she ignored it. "I finally finished it. Now everyone will know what truly happened, not that newspaper BS." Slowly, she looked at her brothers grave.

"Matt . . . I love you so much big brother . . . and I know you're much better off now." She smiled at his grave, moving to the other two. "Near . . . I won't lie, when we first met I didn't like you . . . because you were all Mello say but I realize now . . ." she smiled warmly. "that was for the best." Ever so slowly, she moved to Mellos'. "Mello . . . I never got to tell you this but . . . "She swallowed hard. "I-I loved you . . . I always had . . . guess I was always to scared to tell you."

She chuckled lightly, setting the paper onto the graves, her hair flying across her face as the wind whipped past her. She shivered, feeling like she was being watched but she ignored it, standing. "I hope you are all happy, where ever you are now." She sobbed, rubbing her eyes.

"You don't know what I'd give to hear you all . . . just once . . . for old times' sake . . . _**say my name**_ . . ."

The wind howled as he flew by violently, almost knocking Cassy over. Quivering again, she smiled at the graves one last time. "But . . . I suppose that's impossible . . . huh?" She was about to turn around to leave when suddenly, a voice- no several voices spoke behind her.

"_Cassandra . . ."_

Eyes wide in shock, she whipped around, gasping at the sight before her. She felt tears pool over her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

Standing there, in the fog, were three figures.

Matt

Mello

And in Mello's arms, Near.

They all smiled at her Matt speaking first. "thank you so much Cassandra."

"Yeah." Mello continued. "we can truly rest now."

"And it's all thanks to you." Near added.

"and don't cry." Matt smiled warmly.

"yeah, we'll always be here, watching you." Mello nodded

"And if you ever need to hear us . . . " Near looked into the distance a bit. "just listen to the wind."

They all smiled to her, love in their eyes as they spoke one last time, "thank you . . . ." they all whispered before being blown away by the small gust of wind that came by. The last thing Cassy could hear was her name being carried off in the wind.

Everyone could rest in peace now . . .

fin

* * *

**A/N: woo! Take that guys! Is that happy enough for you!? I hope so!**

**Finally, the story really is COMPLETE!**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!**


End file.
